


The Trucker

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: Vacation - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, The truck driver, Trucker, Vacation movie, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Driving from New York to Las Vegas making stop's at any Gas station or Diner on the road. '36 Hours Drive in the hot sun and almost 3,000 miles' All for a new life, a fresh start.</p><p>Until my car breaks down in the desert of albuquerque. Population of almost 600,000 people yet the first person to stop for me is what seems a crazy, quiet Trucker with a teddy bear on his grill.</p><p>"What's a girl like you, doin' in the middle of the damn desert. No food, wat'er or even a pot to piss in." He chuckles deeply gripping his streeling wheel tightly sending over a few small glances chewing the tooth pick. </p><p>"Maybe i like the thrill of Death." She smiles widely looking out the window at the dusty waste land.</p><p>He gives a low growl, his knuckles turning white from his grip. "If it's a thrill you wan't. I'll give it to ya." he exhales slamming his truck to stop before turning to the small Woman in his truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Traveling-  
_______  
"How many times do i have to tell you!" Parker gripped the small girl's hair with both hands pulling her from the sofa and onto the floor where he straddled her waist, pinning her down taking his hands from her hair to her throat. Her face strained as the colour left her cheeks, "you made me do this." Parker yells shaking her by the throat causing her head to shake and bang of the hard flooring. 

Having the sense knocked into her, the small girl' eyes went wide as she began to try and scream, clawing his strong arms with her long nails. Pulling her legs up to kick him, anything to get him of her body. Get his hands from her neck.

Failing to fight him of her, she frantically looking around the floor within her reach. 

Moments ago before Parker came home and started yelling, the young woman had been sitting stitching up her clothes that Parker had ripped the night before. She spotted the handle of the a pair of cloth cutting shears sticking out from under the sofa. 

She glanced at them, then Parker. "S-stop, P-please." She breathed out using her last intake of oxygen she had in her lungs. Parker wouldn't stop, He didn't stop. If she didn't make him stop then her life would be over, and she choose to save herself.

The small girl pulled the handle taking the shears into her hand, closing her eyes tightly she raised the shears up high behind his back and brought them down with a hard force making sure to cause an injury. Parker arched his back and let her throat slide from his hands as he tried to reach back to pull the shears out, twisting his body while screaming.

The small girl slide herself from underneath his large legs feeling the relief of pressure on her waist after he moved. Dragging herself back with her elbows kicking back with the heels of her shoes, the girl got up and quickly launched herself to Parker, pulling the shears from his shoulder blade in his back she jumped onto his body, screaming as she stabbed the shears into his body, again and again and again. His blood splattered the walls, sofa, floor and her, she is soaked in his blood. 

All the beatings, the rapes, the touching. She took all the anger that had built up the past few years and took it out on him. Rapidly stabbing him until he turned cold, until he was no longer recognisable to any who knew him. Once she was done, she chucked the shears away across the livingroom with a growl and sigh as her shoulders raised up and down.

I am free. Was all that ran through the small woman's head, But she had just murdered her boyfriend in cold blood. After stabbing him about 20 times i could never get away with Self-defense. 

Panicking she ran to her cell phone and brung up a number that is saved under 'Work' but it's not work, It's my friend Devon. Devon will help me, he's a jailbird guy for robbery and in possession of an offensive weapon. He spent time in San Quentin State Prison, toughess man i know.

As the cell begins to ring, "Yo." he answers into the phone, voice slurred alittle as the bass music pounded where ever he is. "Devon, I-i killed him." the woman sobs into the phone holding it with both hands while looking at her dead boyfriend who's blood had already started to clot and stick to the flooring. "Shut the fuck up, turn that shit off!" Devon yells pulling the phone away as the music shuts of on his end. "Woods? What's happened girl?" he frantically asks in a hush tone so who ever he is with doesn't catch to much of the conversation. "I-i killed parker, he attacked me. I just- I just snapped and stabbed him. I stabbed him and he's dead." She became erratic with voice moving around the room. 

"Are you sure he's dead?" Devon whispers down the line. "Half his fucking face is missing Devon, I'm pretty fucking sure that i fucking killed him." Her temper is raising to boiling point as she began to gag and choke on vomit. "Go shower, pack some clothes. Me and the boys will be there in 15 minutes, just hang on Woods." Devon hangs up the phone before she could answer him back. Looking over at the body the woman pulls the blood covered blanket from the sofa and lay it gently over his lifeless body with shakey hands. 

Whimpering like a puppy she moved into the bathroom to begin cleaning herself before Devon got to her place.  
_________

"Wanna tell me what the hell happened here?" Devon shouted coming into the young woman's space as his two friends Caros and janky joe stayed in the livingroom and rolled Parkers body up in a clear sheet, wrapping ductape around his feet and head so he didn't unroll from out the sheet.

"He came home, he found our texts about him. Accused us of having a damn affair, he- Ouch." She yelled pulled her hair from the hands of Devon's younger sister Dawn who stood dying the young woman's hair a dark brown from it's ratty blonde.

"Uh, sorry chica." Dawn spoke popping her gum bubble in her mouth. 

"After that- He uh, he said i was a whore infact he called me a lot of things. He then uh, He- he tried to rape me but i fought him off to the point he had me pinned down to the floor, strangling me. I had to do it Devon, I finally-"

"You choosed your own life rather than his." Devon sighs as the woman nods. "I thought that he stopped, you know." 

Her eyes began to fill with tears, she shook her head known that she had lied to her only friend in New York. "You would have killed him, I couldn't lose you." She admitted wipping her soaked eyes as Dawn finished pouring the hair dye, emptying the bottle until the bottle made a squeaky splattering noise. "What, you think you can still stay here? No damnit. You gotta pack your shit and leave, make people think you and parker just.. Ran off."

"What about this-" 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I should have done it along time ago but i left you here to deal with him. This is on me." Devons face held a guilt the woman has never seen before. "Where will i go?" She asked silently. "I'll give you my car, some cash for gas and food. Go to Vegas. I got a buddy who stays in a very big house in the desert. Just lay low there for a while then come home." He sounded as if his master plan would work but it had to she guessed.

_____

"Take care of yourself. You hear me, any trouble and you just call me. Night or day." We stood in devon' driveway while i sat in his car ready to take off with my new hair and face. I looked so different to how i did last week. "I will devon, I promise. Dawn, watch his ass while am gone. Keep him outta trouble." i yelled out the window. I should have left after it all happened, but instead i had stuck around. Devon's boy's got rid of parkers body, where they dumped it i had no idea but i would rather not know just remembering what those shears felt like on my hand while covered in his blood, smelling the rusty scent that came from dried clotted blood made my body tremble.

"I'll try Jamie, you know him." she laughs while pretending to punch his shoulder. "Yeah, I do." i whisper only for Devon and me to hear. "I'll be back, soon okay." i reassured him. He hated to see me go but i held of leaving for a week now is the time.

"See you in a while crocodile." he smirked moving backwards from the car. "See you later alligator." i smirked back before pulling the car from the driveway to begin my long journey. I'm free at last. 

I honk the horn twice as i roll out the street to start a new life. Devon set me up with his buddy in Vegas that runs a club on the strip, but i got to work to earn my keep there it's the least i could do. This man who I've come to know as Dave, Just dave. No middle or last night just Dave that runs the bar with a wondering eye but harmless so dawn says, As long he didn't place a single hand on me we will get on just fine.  
_____

Okay, first Vacation Trucker story i have done and/or seen. Let me know what you are if thinking and i will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Hours -  
______

from New York, to Arkansas, I drove non-stop using my fuel can's in the trunk to keep me going rather than stopping at every chance i got, I drove 18 hours and 33 minutes straight. Eyes rolling and head tilting i had to make a stop. I had to sleep, Last thing i wanted was to crash the sedan that Devon gave me to borrow. 

Driving a further 4 miles down the straight dusty road, the sun is setting causing the sky to change colours almost purples and yellows littered above me indicating night time is coming. I pull up outside a motel and bar it's carpark filled with the odd Truck or Motorbike. Redneck Country Rings around my head in a little sing song as i weave around the scattered bikes careful not to hit any. Last thing i needed is an biker-redneck stalking me, I've seen the horror movies. Young girl drives into a bike motel, catches awkward glaces with a biker who looks normal but in the shadows has a room filled with angry sweaty men wanting a young piece of ass. 

Finally finding a space that is cleared from any accidents waiting to happen. I grabbed my sports bag filled with some clothing and money before heading into the motel's main office. 

"What up' cutie." turning my head over my shoulder as i lock up my car i catch a glimpse of 3 men standing outside the bar. They glared and cat called towards me, one even shook his crotch in my direction while licking his scabby lips hiden behind his beard. "Ew." i whisper to myself making sure the car was succure i ignore their calls and whines keeping my head down. 

I love male attention back before, before Parker. I loved the game of cat and mouse, you'll flirt and bat your eyelashes just to leave them at the bar when it's closing time. Those small touches you would leave on their skin with the tips of your fingers. I loved it, Parker ruined me. He's took everything i was away. How can i become the person i used to be?

Shaking my head i made my way inside, pushing the door open with my shoulder as the little bell makes a chime above my head. The front desk was occupied by an older man leaning against it rubbing his face with his hand as he watched the sports reveiw on the shakey Tv screen that was held on to the wall on a wobbly unsure bracker. "Hello?" i hush out catching his attention. He turns around a smile welcoming on his older and worn face. 

"Howdy. Welcome to Arkansas oldest motel/hotel/bar. My name is chuck the owner and-" 

"I don't need an introduction, I need a room for the night." i cut his long speech off by popping my gum between my lips. Truth is, all i want to do is have a beer and go to bed I don't want a run down of Arkansas history. I hated history at high school.

"Oh- ah. Okay." he sounded a little blown over turning around to grab a book of the shelve. "Wh-what kinda room ya."

"Double bed, Single bed. Bathroom or no bathroom. I don't care, I just need a beer and sleep." i placed my bag down giving chuck a warm smile. 

"Well if its a decent sleep your after, take room 12. It's the bottom of the lot, futherest away from the rowdy bar." he chuckled pointing out the door across to the bar. Just as i turned my head a fight broke out between two dudes, the first dude laid a hard punch to the other guys face knocking him clean out. End of fight.

"Well, least he'll get a good night." i whisper with an awkward chuckle. "Yeah well, Damn truckers and bikers never know when to just knock it off. Always fighting." i nodded at his statement "anyway, room 12 just down the bottom but before the ice machine." 

"Thanks chuck. How much?" i ask taking the key from his hand lightly. "Come pay when you check out little lady." he smiled ushering for me to go and enjoy my sleep. I hooked my sports bag over my shoulder and looked out the glass door first making sure no strange men where around and waiting on some lonely girl to unexpectedly be attacked. 

The close is clear, only a lone man stood outside the bar with his back towards where I needed to go. Taking a deep breath i slowly opened the door and into the cold air that hits like a ton of bricks. 

Slowly i moved between the cars and trucks keeping out of sight as i moved towards the row of rooms. As i crossed the open car park a large truck rolled in coming towards me i stopped in my tracks on instinct of being crushed to death. Great, escape a hitting beating rapist only to be crushed by a truck. Closing my eyes the truck sqeauled and groaned as the driver pulled a hard stop, keeping my body tense. I opened my right eye to look around at my death but I'm not dead. I open my left eye as well to take a look at the truck on my left coming face to face with the large beast i gulped down, feeling more in fear staring at a teddy bear hooked onto the grill. Like that's comforting.

I move around the truck to the drivers side. The windows are black and hot steam is coming from the truck after it's not journey. "Hey." i yelled up to the window but got no reply to my yell i rapidly slapped the palm of my hand on the door 3 times for an answer. 

The window is rolled down just enough for the smoke from the drivers cigarette to flow out. Backing away from the hissing truck feeling the drivers eyes on me through the blacked out windows making my arms wrap around my body feeling selfconsists of eyes i couldn't see on me. Why am i picking a fight with a trucker? They'd tie my ass up and leave me in the burning heat of the desert. "Fuck this!" i breath out to myself just flipping the driver off and making my way to my motel room. 

As i found it and put my key inside the woren rusty lock as the door opened the truck pulled upside the bar. I stood staring for a glimpse of the driver but i couldn't stand there all night, still feeling eyes on me i moved into the room closing the door behind me and locking it up tight.

The room wasn't anything special. Double bed with a throw over it in a 80's fashion. The tv is old like an ariel sticking out the back of it, another small room leading into a shower and toilet, No sink just a shower and a toilet. Weird. 

______

Thinking, That is all my head has been doing since i lay down and tried to sleep. Haunted by the memories of the past events, the florescent light from the bar sign is pouring through the curtains of my room the thought of a cold beer and a shot of whiskey to put me right to sleep sounded like an idea to me. Pushing myself from the bed i lay in only my underwear. Grabbing a light pair of combat shorts and my hoodie and flip flops i headed out my room.

Again, the cold air and crispy clean smell hit me hard. I found my feet walking towards the bar, I spotted the truck with the teddy bear still parked at the side beside a 2 other large trucks. Gulping down, I was rude to the driver and just prayed to god that he didn't notice me. He had the advantage I never saw his face, but he saw mines. Hopefully he pulled over to get shit faced wasted and end up back in another motel room with some woman, most truckers are the same. Family at home while they go traveling around the country for months on ends stopping over at some dingy bar for some Hooch and a Whore. 

Stepping inside the bar, just as i thought. Filled with redneck bikers and truckers, all laughing and joking while they tip back more shots with each other. The women swarming around them in their tight revealing clothing and to much blush, I'm not the best looking girl on earth but i am a 10 compared to these women.

"Excuse me." whispering out as i shimmy around the bigger gruffer mem not wanting to nudge them incase they spill their drinks. Who would help me if they got angry? "Naw, excuse me lil' lady." the big gruff man pulled his cap off allowing me to move past. Nodding my head with a faint smile i moved to the bar while hearing them laugh and joke about me. Disgusting, keeping my head down and making my way to the bar.

"Hi, can i get a-" the bartender threw his cloth over his shoulders completely ignoring me. "- Beer and a fuckin' shot." i whisper to myself feeling nervous with all the talking and laughter going on around me. Shifting uncontrollably in my seat i was about to jump down and leave but a voice startled me.

"What can a get ya? Man down there ordered first." the young bartender points to the bottom of the bar. Following his finger i spot a man slouched over his Drink his face looking at the scribbles of writting on the bar top. His brown wispy hair came down his neck covering the sides of his face, wearing the typical trucker cap. 

"Hello?" finding my eyes back to the bartender waiting for my order. "Sorry, Um a beer and a shot of whiskey please." i sent him a large smile showing my white teeth. "You got it." he winked and backed off.

Sitting up straight feeling confident, i lifted my head and flipped my hair over my shoulder to glace around the bar. The man at the bottom of the bar caught my attention as he moved out the stool causing it to squeak as it slide across the ground. Our eyes met for a second, His piercing blues like the ocean. He huffs away with his shot glass, shoulders pulled back and board. His chest strong and body large but i pass it off as all the clothing he is wearing. When he was out of sight, he was out of mind. 

The bartender gave me my drinks, giving me more once i was finished them. "He-hey harry get me another shot." i hiccup loudly downing my beer, Harry. Nice kid probably only in his late early 20's his hair is perfectly straight with cleaning clothing compared to the dirty, dusty hogs that are stumbling everywhere around the bar and pool table, Harry comes over placing the bottle of Sc before leaving me to it to serve another punter. Southern comfort, Parker once got shitfaced wasted at his brothers on just two shots and here i am downing the bottle like a professional, glad that i didn't have to worry about going home and getting what i deserved.

"I detect a hint of Yankee in ya' you from up the ways?" Harry makes small talk cleaning the glasses laying around the bartop. "Ye-yeah, going to Vegas. New start!" maybe i should just stop talking. 

"Oh yeah, new start from what?" he quizzes glacing up a few times. "I killed my abusive boyfriend." i knocked back another shot looking at the kid. He stopped cleaning the glass for a moment with his towel at my confession. He looked a little worried and weirded out but soon starting laughing. "Man, I almost believed ya there. Ha, your a hoot." he bellows. Yeah, I'm a proper barrel of laughs me.

Hardly able to see straight, I had to leave and sleep it off and hit the road in the morning. "Bye harry, barry. whatever the fuck your name is." i yell over the music throwing my hand in the air with a peace sign stumbling out the bar. 

It didn't feel cold anymore, it felt nice and warm but i guess that's expected when your drunk. I turn my drunken body almost twisting my back when i heard a low whistle. Stood beside the truck was a dark figured man, only the end of his cigarette lit up as he took a draw of it. "Y-yeah?" i hiccup loudly. "What? Going to run me over again?" i scowl at the figure moving closer on stumbly drunk legs. 

"If ya' drunken piece of ass hits ma truck gain' yeah a will." stopping in my tracks at his deep husky southern voice. Not local, more down georgia ways. "Oh yeah?" i mock walking closer until i reached the end of his truck. 

The man never moved his body, just his head and neck. He leaned forward, the moonlight reflexs from his eyes to me. It's those deep blue ones from the bar. "Yeah" he growled almost before pinging his cigarette bud at my feet causing me to jump barkwards from it's light heated head, looking back to the stranger he had already climbed into his truck and started it up. 

"Asshole." i shouted but i doubt he could have heard me over the noise of the truck but i felt his eyes looking at me from the wingmirrior. I just had to give up, I would never stand a chance with that scary dude. He'd kill me for sure.  
____

What are you guys thinking? Keep or delete.


	3. Chapter 3

Trucker Life -  
_____

-Mama help me I've been cursedDeath is rolling in every verse. Candy paint on his brand new Hearse. Can't contain him he knows he works-   
_____

The sun is rising, another new long pain in the ass day driving the freight truck in blistering heat. What was i supposed to do? Go off and have some doppy family. Fake bloodsucking wife that would make my ass work hard in the real world just so she could buy some fancy fucking Jewellery. Hell no, certainly don't want some snobby kid neither. Nah, fuck that. Truth is really I just hate a liar, If a woman is dishonest that just kills it for me. The road is the place to be, away from all the fakes and bullshitters.

Out here driving this huge beast long most of California's deserts, crossing by freeways or major highways, sometimes in the desert just to keep away from other people and their problems. Us truckers, we're not like normal people. Nah, we're all kiddie snatchers or rapists. Hollywood and their shit idea's for horror movies to scare people away from us folk. I don't shy away from the normal people I'd rather freak them out with my truck. Even put a lil' old ratty teddy bear on the grill i found at a gas station back in the Mojave desert, just to freak the locals out and usually the smartass frat boys that headed out to the grand canyons for a party during springbreak. It wasn't that am a big scary evil man with some black heart, But what would a broken man like me in the real world rather than just traveling mile after mile every day for months on end sure i drop off home every now and then but it's just a shack covered in weeds and shrubs. Who would miss me if my truck got lost? I couldn't think of a single damn fucking person who would care. Maybe the company who's shit i was trucking. 

Keeping my hand lightly on the steering wheel watching the sun rise in the horizon casting the shadows away. My eye's always blink slowly while watching the sun rise. It was a new day, for something amazing to finally happen in my life, I had the chance to change it but i liked it to much. I wanted someone like me, someone to take on the road with me driving all night long watching over them like a hawk. Like it's just us, just us even for a little while, I didn't mind now when i watch the women in the bar walk away from me. I'm just a dirty redneck pedo trucker. Apparently. I'm the guy college girls hooked up with for the fun of it, the fun of telling their daddies about them riding the very men he once warned her about as a little girl. 

Smirking at the thought of many daddies taking a heart attack at the news, Not one to brag but I've took a few collage girls in a dirty parking lot they always begged to be in the truck, begged to sit on my lap and ride me but nuh huh. I'm keeping that space for that someone who'll hopefully join me. Like that's going to happen anyway, i never even pick up stranded damsels in distress. 

They got their asses in that situations, they can get on outta it again. Fucking useless women, if you can't remember to bring extra water for your radiator then your just fucking stupid. It's not rocket science it's just commen sense.

So currently i am driving to Arkansas to drop of a load of home furnishings then picking up another load and taking that to albuquerque then Vegas to San Francisco. I have one hell of a journey, I don't mind. Where else would i be? 

Arkansas is my favorite place to be only cause of Dukes bar. Rowdy men and women. Rednecks and bikers just home. That's what i felt like from all the time i have spent in it, getting to know all the newcomers and older folk just passing through or staying it's just a greatest place to be when you have no where else to go. Whiskey and Whores, the best thing bout the damn place. 

Bitting the stick with my front teeth, rolling it with my tongue to each side of my mouth, the radio played some rockband called Linkin Park. Not my normal type of music taste but it'll just have'ta do until something else comes on the station. 

I was brought back to reality when some asshole in a large red mac truck roared past causing me to lose control of the wheel for a spilt second almost crashing some minibus with a family inside. Great another family to hate truckers. I could them out my black windows, kids in the backseat unaware at the events but the man and woman yelling behind their glass windows.

"Hell naw, Damn asshole." i mutter spitting the tooth pick to my feet and stepping on the gas to get away from the angry minibus people and to hopefully catch up to the damn asshole in the Mac.

Picking up the CB catching no glimpse of the Mac driver. "Breaker-19. This is freight shaker, just spotted a billy big rigger almost damn near drived me into an other vehicle. Watch out, Over." I hooked the piece back onto the CB getting the words of the many truckers on the CB who have dealt with assholes like him in their days.

Dukes is the last place i plan on stopping until albuquerque, I for sure plan on getting drunk and finding some short skirt bitch waiting for some older, dirty grubby lover for the night. I ain't dirty or grubby or even old but, I'm a great lover the sounds of their soft sweet sickly moans as i devour their bodies, It sends an electrical current up my spin causing my body to shake putting out another tooth pick from my front shirt pocket. I used them to stop from smoking inside the cab. As i was busy lookinh in my pocket as i pulled into Duke's i had to lool twice before slamming my breaks making my body jerk forward and stomach smash against the streeling wheel. "Ah, What the fuck!" groaning to myself makinh sure i was okay before even checking on whatever i have probably hit. Panicking for a moment, What if i killed someone? I'm a bastard not a monster. 

Pushing my ass of the seat slowly leaning on the wheel i looked at the front of the truck to see if there is any blood, I was happy to spot none what so ever. Thank fuck!

"Hey" startled and sitting back down i looked out the window hearing the voice of something, something i thought was going to be a small gimpy man but it was worse, It was a small female yelling up to my window, What do i do? Her green tired eyes glowed and glared while she clasped at her bag. 

I choose to ignore her and spark up a cigarette. She looked angry, i should piss her off. I took a deep inhale of my cigarette and blow it out the small gap in the window. I watched her eyes with a smirk as she watched the smoke, as if she knew i was watching her she stormed up to the side of my truck and banged on the door three times. "Fuckin' bitch. I growled to myself with my eyes wide and jaw twitching. How fuckin' dare does this lil' bitch think she is doing hitting a man's truck. This truck is my fuckin' lifeline and she's harming it. I was in half a mind about going out and just knocking her onto her ass for her behavior but then norman, That would mean having an argument with her and she looks pretty tough, coming and bangin' on a truckers truck like that, she's obviously high and crazy. My inner self tells me stopping me from mauling the lil' thing. She must have only been just over 5ft, her long brown wavy hair came down past her shoulders and a figure is just right for her height. Damn, I'd love to get my teeth into those thighs. 

Cram it Norm, She knows your watching her. Just wait until she leaves, park your truck and get drunk. Forget thr ragging bitch, leave her ass. 

Waiting for her to leave and go into her motel room felt like forever, but once she was gone i pulled up beside the bar but once she was in her room snd shut the door i hopped out the cab not wanting for her to see me and cause some unneeded attention.

Stepping inside Duke's It is no different from what i last saw it. Yup, rowdy men behaving badly and the women all up in your space. 

"Woah" i wolf whistle licking my lower lip at the skinny blonde that laid her hand flat on my chest as she brushed past. "Hey." she whimpered trying to be seductive to the desirable men but I've seen bitches like this, fuck and dump leaving ya' to take 6 weeks worth of antibiotics for the clap. I hated those riddled bitches, passing everything they had to every man they met.

I pulled her hand from my chest as i moved around and away from her, Damn mess if you ask me. I blew out a scoff and moved to the bar. 

"Hey norm. Long time no see, how are you doing?" Great, Chuck's son harry. It's not that i didn't like the kid, he's just to happy. "Yeah, good. Grab me a shot of whiskey! Hell with it, just leave the bottle." 

"Oh, rough day?" he quizzes sticking out his hip like some damn fag. I liked gays but i hated the all up your face with their sexuality gays. "Rough year Harry." i grunted looking around the bar. Jukebox played Salivia loudly, a group of men surrounded the pool table all placing their bets. Scoffing loudly to myself, You could clearly see the big dawg is husseling the small collage kid. Harry came back with a single shot glass and a bottle of southern comfort. "Wha? No JD's?" i question.

Harry shook his head looking down, "some little collage boy cane in, Drank so much daniels he climbed into his car and crashed into a crowd of kids." 

"What the fuck? When did this fuckin' happen, you better not be lyin' or I'll-"

"No am serious, a group of kids going to some cheerleading competition in L.A, the little kid got wasted and just crashed into the group. Killing 3 on impact about 8 months ago. It was crazy, Pa stopped selling Jack Daniels claiming it was the devil's drink." he nodded as he spoke while i filled my shot glass up, eyes wide and mouth slack. How did i not hear about this?

"How is yer pa doin' any how?" i ask sounding as if i am interested. No one cared about me, why sound i care about them. "He's doing better than he did a few months ago." 

I just nodded my head. "Hey kid? Fetch me some peanuts or something." i totally changed the poor kids subject, bored with the topic i slouched against the bar in my stool looking around the room again as the time had passed, people came and went. But when i looked down the other end of the bar i spotted her, the crazy chick that hit my truck.

She was sporting a pair of short shorts and a red hoodie, I knew it was her. Her small figure which had me shaking and sweating beneath all my clothing, just something bout this firey lil' thing was driving me crazy. Ain't ever see er' around. I watched her squeeze past big joe jr. He tried giving her the old charm that he was nice to let her past him, but he's known for enjoying tight lil' things like her pressed against him, it makes me sick to my stomach watching him and his buddies snigger and laugh watching the girl sit at the bar failing to catch harry's attention. "Here you go, I couldn't find any nuts but we have beef-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Go, go serve that lil' thing over there, Your stupid ass ignored her." i cut him off giving him a glare as his eyes went wide, he turned and pranced down toward her. I watched from under my hair as she smiled at him with a bright white set of teeth. Rich bitch. 

Once she ordered herself some fairy drink no doubt, she straightened up slightly looking around the bar. When she flipped her locks over her shoulders, that was it for me. The tightness in my pants was unbearable, she greens eyes locked mines for a moment making me shift uncontrollably. Shit, does she know it's me? I stare back down to my drink as if its the most amazing thing in the world before quietly pushing my stool away from me. By quietly i meant loud enough the whole fuckin' bar heard making the room feel small and awkward. I keep my eyes to the ground ready to leave the bar as i spot Joe jr rubbing his crotch and licking his lips at the sight of the lustest brunette girl who was harming no one.

I walked behind the girl, catching the smell of her perfume giving me the image of her body pressed to mines. I had to find that skanky blonde, she can blow me but that's it but first i had to have a lil' conversation with Joe jr over here.

Walking up behind him with my shot glass in my hand, I tapped on his shoulder. Thr fat slob turned slowly with his beer bottle in his large hand. "Woah, Norman. Where ya been budd-" 

"Shut the fuck up douchbag. Touch that lil' girl o'ver there and your dead, I won't hesitate to slaughter you like a fuckin' pig." i growled like a dog protecting his own. "Got it?" i asked scowl at the fat pig. "Uhn ye-yes, I got it." he nods his head rapidly in agreement letting a large smile play on my face. "Great, have a nice night." sarcastically speaking of course. I hope he gets run down in the parking lot. 

Finding the skanky blonde standing against a pillar of the bar alone and smoking i wasted no time in stomping towards her. She caught my presants and turned to face me. "Hey baby-" 

"No time, let's go." i gripped her arm and dragged her outside. I know what i needed and she'll give it considering how easy she is letting me lead her outside. Once in the cold air i looked around for my truck. "Where we going?" the skank giggled as i dragged her to my truck. Once we got to the door she reached for the handle to open it. "No." i growled smacking her hand away. "Your gonna blow me good." i pushed her body against the truck while fiddling with my belt buckle working hard to get my jeans down to my thighs. "Are we not going somewhere private." she whispered licking her red stained lips showing the smecks of red on her teeth causing me to almost growl in disgust but i pray my imagination doesn't fail me now like it has many times on the road when i would pull over for a quick tug at myself. 

"Nah girl. You gon' be nice and quick okay?" husting my voice to make it more softer into making her blow me without scaring the damn thing off to soon. She smiled while my nose rubbed her face, she went to rub her nose with mines and take my lips but i only kiss when i care and i don't care for her. "Kiss me here." i groan bucking my hips pushing her shoulders down so her face is inline with my boxers and thick member sticking out the cloth. 

She wasted no time in pulling my boxers down quickly, her right hand gripped my throbbing member as she began to rapidly rub her hand up and down banging the tip of it's head against her chin while her eyes looked up at me full of fake love. Groaning when she finally took me whole in her mouth i bucked my hips causing her to gag but she took it like a pro. My right hand gripped her dirty ratty hair, and my left hand leaned over onto the truck as i bucked my hips harder and faster almost knocking her over. Thinking bout that girl in the bar, how firey she is. I imagine it's her blowing me, her lips and hand pumping on my dick as the faint imagine of her causing my body to shake as my orgasm rips through my body, pushing her head forward so she took me every last drop as i shook from the wave of pleasure that flowed. My head flew backwards as i losen my grip on her hair, I felt amazing. Until i looked down and saw the skank on her knees smiling. 

"My turn baby." she lears standing up. I reach down quickly to pull my jeans back up. "No go away." i spoke firmly turning to my truck. "What? I suck your dick and you just leave me hanging?" she asks in disbelief. "Ain't cha used to that by now?" i smirked at her earning a hard slap across my jaw. Turning my head to the side, i would have slapped her back but i let her leave without a mark as a thanks to blowing me. 

I stood there laughing to myself when i spotted the lil' girl i had just been thinking about not moments ago stumble out of the bar looking like an absolute tit as she tried to find her away around. I leaned against the truck and lit up a cigarette taking a long drag i let out a low wolf whistle catching her attention.

"Y-yeah?" she hiccup loudly like some dumb drunk college bitch. "What? Going to run me over again?" i scowled at her as she frowned at me moving closer on stumbly drunk legs looking so fuckin' stupid.

"If ya' drunken piece of ass hits ma truck gain' yeah a will." the anger in me flared up as she got closer, If she got to close i would take her in my truck. I would, and I wouldn't stop driving. Just me and er' thankfully she stopped in her tracks at my deep husky southern voice.

"Oh yeah?" she smirks swinging her arms walking closer until she reached the end of my truck. She's playing with fire for sure.

I never moved my body, just slowly tilted my head and leaned forward. "Yeah." I snarled, I actually snarled at the poor girl. Her facial expression changed in a second as i spoke. I wanted to be more of an asshole so i pinged my cigarette at her feet, not aiming for her, just enough to scare her alittle. It worked, she jumped backwards with a little female wimper. Smirking, I pulled the door open and hopped inside and started up giving her a tiny glance but I'll never see the bitch again so who cares.

Well, until i got to albuquerque the damm bitches car broke down. Guess i gotta save the damsel in distress just this time.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Breaking Down. -  
____

Albuquerque; 8 hours 10 minutes and almost 6,000 miles until Vegas but my car gave in. 

We made it from New York only stopping when we had to, We made it through burning hot deserts, lonely towns, strip drives through people and car infested nightmares in the city center's. I just want to go home, crawl into my bed and sleep avoid everything, I'm homesick I miss devon and dawn. I even miss Parker, when he wasn't this angry bully he was sweet and kind but he would only be like that for a little while after beating me up and leaving me broken and bruised on the bathroom floor. I just wish i had a cellphone to call my Mom, call my Dad tell them everything but i can't, I just can't face the embarrassment that i am. The embarrassment that Parker laughed at. Fat, useless lazy no good bitch. 

All i could ever do was stare at the stars at night, wondering if they are looking at the same stars as me. It's a good night to the ones i love far away. Probably not missing me, not looking for me. Probably having some nice time at parties full of old people in fancy shoes and Jewels. 

I sat in the roasting hot car with the hood up letting the steam from the radiator fizzle out and into the open air. Now, why am i so stupid and not brung more water with me. I curse at myself having a little melt down in the drivers seat stuck in the middle of fucking no where. 

600,000 people yet no one single car, truck, Mack truck or even a redneck pick up truck. Nothing, just buzzards in the sky and tumble weeds rolling around. It'll be dark soon, the sky is turning a purple and pink colour least it'll be getting cold soon, i have enough clothing to keep me warm but then, What about the wild animals? Do deserts have lions? Like mountain lions, What about the snakes? Or the wild coyotes? I didn't like the coyotes in the lion king, my eyes went wide as i felt like i was being watched from those things out of The Hills Have Eyes, I had to get out this car and find someone else's. I'd feel safer with a stranger, those type of movies always end with the stranger surviving it's horrific story plot. 

Maybe my clothing choice wasn't the best choice. Tight high waisted shorts with a light fabic cloth tied around my waist showing my left leg, Maybe this would excite some trucker to slowing down and giving me a ride to a rental car shop or something. 

Rolling up my black vest top to show my lower stomach, The air is cooling leaving small goosebumps trailing my skin. Grabbing my back from the car i decided to start walking down the gritty road. I knew it, I knew i should hsve stayed on the highway but no. I just had to take the backroads thinking it would be quicker but instead i am stuck in the barren landscape going to be killed and raped by some deformed hill billy hoss. 

I follow my feet one step at a time, taking in my surroundings and the smell of the Air that is thick and coating my lungs making my chest puff up making my breast's look bigger. Looking down at my puffed up chest doing a stupid walk to keep myself entertained on this long walk.

I would never in a million years be out here if Parker was still around, I'm free to do whatever i like until the cops catch up to me and start questioning where parker is? Yeah, I killed him.

A small gust of wind causes some sand to brush against my ankles, thinking panicking that it is a snake so i grab at the cloth around my waist pulling it up, jumping up and down stamping my feet to avoid being bitten. Looking around frantically breathing heavy and fast, The sky is darkening fast. I need to flag someone down, I can't escape for parker just to die out here.

Spotting a set of large bright lights from behind me giving me a shadow i turn covering my eyes from the light trying not to shake from the roar of it's engine like a wild beast you would imagine in the woods lurking for blood. "Hey!" i yelled waving my hand to slow it down and catch the drivers attention. Backing away as it slowly pulled up, it's wheels crushing the ground and stone with a loud crush and Snapple noise. Small specks of rock pinged from the ground hitting ny legs hard enough to cause some small bruising.

Once the truck pulled to a hard stop i run towards the passenger side door, placing my right foot on the step i hauled myself up to reach the handle with my tongue sticking out. It's not my fault am short, Okay? 

Just as my finger tips slide against the metal the door swings open sending me to the hard gravel letting out a small girlie wimper and groan. "Ow, my elbow." i grab at my forearm twisting it to see a small cut and blood and dirt already sticking to it.

Hearing the trucker whistle i felt my blood run thick and cold, not like it did with parker. Parker made my blood boil but made me a cowering girl, Out here? I'm not that sad loser, Hell. I can give myself a new name.

Looking up to the dark figure leaning out the passengers side from his seat. "Wat'cha doin' in the dirt girl?" his throat chuckle is learing and filled with grizzle. "Stargazing." i leaned back on my elbows pretending to stare at the stars, secretly cheaking the dark trucker out. 

"S'pose i shouldn't have pull over then." i quickly looked at him getting to my feet. "No no, I need help-" i tilt my head catching a small glimpse of those deep blue eyes that threatened me yesterday.

I pull my keys from my bag shinning the small torch that is attached to the loop, shinning the light onto his face i catch his features before he pulled away. I looked at him the same way belle did to the beast at their first meeting, It wasn't he was beastly looking but he looked like the man to take your soul leaving your broken body in a cave. His eyes hid beneath the wispy bits of hair but i still saw those beady eyes staring at me.

He moved snd hissed from the light like some weird vampire. "Wat'cha crazy, turn it fuckin' off." he yelled moving his hand around to shield his eyes. "Yeah okay Dracula." i mock his stupidity turning the light off allowing him to relax and stop squirming round.

"You owe me an apologie for threatening me." i spoke firmly tucking my keys away. "Yeah well, yo dumbass can't say shit, hittin' a mans truck like that." he responds in a mocking tone. "And you should watch thr fucking road while pulling into an open place jackass." scoffing loudly i kick up my heels walking away from thr trucker.

"Where ya' goin?" he yells out from his side of the truck cab. "Away from you." i turn smirking throwing my hands in the air. "Suit ya' self, enjoy bein' eatin' ba the animal's bitch." he yells in almost enjoyment as my eyes go wide clutching my body thinking about it beign devoured by rabid animals. 

"Are you going Vegas?" i suck in a breath feeling defeated while i rolled my eyes. "Nuh, gon san francisco ways. Can drop ya' off in flagstaff or somethin." he spat out his tooth pick watching it bounce of his truck's hood, eyes flickering on the teddy bear hanging from the grill looking a little worse for wear.

Heart beating fast, Is he really my only option? "Ya comin?" 

"Y-yes." i stutter out moving to his truck and again climbing up and into the seat feeling a little out of breath like i had just climbed the mountains of Tibet. I reached over to close the door failing to reach and almost fall out the truck. I turn to look at the trucker who sat looking on enjoy the show of my small frame trying to close the door of this beast. "C-can you, Shut it?" i stutter out a small laugh and smile.

"Fuckin' useless, can't ya' do anythin?" Wait a minute is that Parker? No it can't be. "I'm, am not useless. I can do it!" i shout turning my body kneeling on the seat and the tips of my feet leaning against the truckers thighs as i place my left hand firmly on the dashboard leaning out i gripped the piece of metal handle tightly feeling the strain on my shoulder as i pulled as hard as i could pulling it shut with a loud bang. 

"Told." i breathe out heavily "You." i say between my inhale and exhales with a smirk. "Al'right got bout 5 hours in front ta' us. Better not make me regret pickin' yer ass up." he snorts making himself comfortable before pulling the truck into gear and driving off. 

This can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Getting to know You -  
____

Okay, so travelling with the scary trucker for 5 hours wouldn't be so bad I mean, He could have left me stranded in the wilderness but he never. He stopped his truck and let me in despite our earlier first meeting. As he drives down the open road, it's gotten darker by the minute only the sky and road in front of the headlights are noticeable in the dark, squirming around in my seat as he went over nature's speed bumps i find my body bouncing up and down with each bump in the road. All my squirming and moving around didn't go unnoticed when the Driver grimmed. "First time ridin?" his voice sounds husky and deep with a learing tone tone to it keeping his eyes on the road giving a few side of the eyes glances over to my small figure. 

"Nope, I'm afraid we don't get big truck's like this on New York roads. Until their hauling stuff for parades or big new companies." i keep my head tilted down but to the side slightly as i watch him like a hawk incase he gets any bright ideas. Truth is, I feel nervous as hell. Like am about to take a panic attack or just pass out, my natural instincts are telling me to run but run where? I'm in a small space with a scary man who threatened me just for hitting his damn door.

'pfft' he makes a scoffing noise while bitting him thumb nail. "Figures much." he tries to only whisper to himself but my Vulcan ears pick up on it. "Excuse me, What does?" asking him before my brain could stop myself. He turns his head to look at me then back to the road quickly shifting his legs to sit up a little more. "You, probably some dumb collage bitch. Gon' down to Vegas for a new start when your just runnin' from daddy." he states under one breath before smirking and tilting his head looking on to the road. "Or boyfriend." he adds.

He had me.

"How old do you think i am?" i completely change the subject since he thinks am such dumb college bitch. He turns his head again looking my body and face up and down with a scowl questioning if I really  wanted that answer. Yes, yes i did want it.

"Duno probably bout' 20/21 i would guess." he shrugs his shoulders suddenly not feeling so confident. I laugh out loud causing him to give me a 'what the fuck' look as i cover my laugh with my hand. "Wat's so funny?"

"You are. I'm 29 not, 20 or 21. I'm not some dumb collage bitch neither okay? I have my PhD in science So don't go trying to act like you know me. When you know nothing hoss." I let my words slide out fast yet calm not to cause any uproarious behaviour from the grubby man.

Keeping my left leg up on the seat and my right folded underneath it i sat with my eyes on him, again watching his every move. "So, you don't look 29." he shakes his head in disbelief while his right hand comes on the wheel and gently lays in his lap as his left slowly manovers the truck. "How old do ya' think a am?" he asks out the blue patting on his chest ducking his head back and forth.

That's a tough one, His eye's make him look like a young boy but his tired rugged woren face makes him look like an old man. It's my turn to shrug my shoulders and bite my lip.

"Don't know-" i stop myself talking flicking my eyes to the back of my head before closing them exhaling a deep breath. "About 30..5.." i draw out opening my eyes to catch his emotionless face staring straight a head. Out of the sudden he starts to chuckle lowly, "What? Why are you laughing?" my inner girl self comes out as i reach over to pretend to punch his arm. "Nuttin' just wish a was dat young, am 46 ma'am." he tilted the tip of his cap forward in a weird greeting. "Wa's your name lil girl?" he asks. Great, finally. Broken the ice a litte to learn his name.

"It's jamie. You?" i spoke a little hesitant at my name catching a weird look from him. 

"What's a girl like you, doin' in the middle of the damn desert. No food, wat'er or even a pot to piss in. Could die out here" He chuckles deeply ignoring my question, gripping his streeling wheel tightly sending over a few small glances chewing the tooth pick. 

"Maybe i like the thrill of Death." i smiles widely looking out the window at the dusty waste land. 

He gives a low growl, his knuckles turning white from his grip. "If it's a thrill you wan't. I'll give it to ya." he exhales slamming his truck to stop before turning to my small frame sitting helpless in his cab. Leaning over the small space between us, I clasp my eyes shut pulling tightly back against the seat. I knew it, I knew it was going to be a raping redneck trucker that will end my life.

I can hear and feel his hot breath sweeping over the side of my face as his left hand goes between my legs, the fabrics of his shirt and jacket, the roughness of his skin against my bare knee. "P-please, Don't." i whimper out keeping my eyes closed. His hand, His body. He stopped moving. 

I opened the corner of my eye to see the Truckers face and part of his shoulder in my personal space as i breathed hard and fast almost wimpering from the frown i earn from the Dark crazy man. "I-i wasn't gon' touch ya." flicking my eyes as the heat of his breath touches the side of my face. "Open the glove compartment." he moves his hand away from my body settling back down in his seat cracking at his neck.

Keeping my eyes on him i reached down for the compartment, once finding the hatch to open it up and pulling a loud clutter noise banged on the floor dropping onto my foot. "W-what is that?" i question fishing around in the dark. Maybe it's his last victims hand. Feeling around the floor i felt something cold and metallic brush against my hand. Pulling away with a slight yelp at it's cold touch i heard the trucker sniggering putting my hand back down i gripped a hold of.

"No, I don't it." i yell tossing the small gun i picked up from the floor into the truckers lap who jumps and shifts. "Are you crazy or sout? Throwin' a damn loaded gun a'round." scowling chest flaring. "What do you mean, I'm i crazy' why the hell have you got a loaded gun?" i yell pulling at my hair looking around the outsides for an escape. "So no fool tries to rob ma ass that's what." he growled taking the safety of the gun with a small click. My eye's went wide with fear as he rolled the gun and pointed it in my direction. "Wh-what are you doing?" i try shielding myself like that would save me if he shot the gun. "Why did ya' think was gona touch ya?" he growls keeping the gun up and pointed for my head. "Wh-" 

"Answer me." he pulls a cigarette into his mouth while glaring at me for an answer. "Y-you put your hands between my legs, I panicked." least am honest. He makes a pffs noise before throwing the gun over. "Think I'd be stupid enough to get you touch it when loaded. Okay" he almost laughs evily starting up the truck again.

"Why, why have you got a gun? Why did you point it at me?" i yell over his laughter. "Stop dumbasses tryin' ta jack ma truck." he gives out his explanation. "I pointed it cause you think am just a no good dirty trucker! I'm gon' rape ya and leave ya' is all your ass has been thinkin' bout since you got inside ma cab." 

His hands are tightly gripping the steering wheel turning his knuckles white and skin to tighten. The truckers voice came off low and full of regret with a sigh as if i misjudged him. "Your right, I did think that. But please you got to understand you can't just." i frail my arms around "Go grabbing a woman and not expect her to freak out, you scared me." i openly admitted catching his eyes as i out stared him. 

____

An hour away from flagstaff, We sat in quietness nothing but the noise of the outside world trying to get a say in over the roar of the engine and the skid's from it's wheels as the trucker turns. The silence is comfortable, silence is never comfortable but with him it is. 

Looking at the time on his radio 02:07am. I frown worrying if anywhere would be opened still. "Hey, Mr. Trucker" i click my fingers at the side of his face to catch his attention. "Wha, What do you wan't now?!" he raising one eyebrow rolling back his shoulder blades from sitting up for so long. "When we get to flagstaff, Where will i go?" 

"What do ya' mean where will you go? Go get a damn motel room." grunting away again at nothing on the road. "What's your name?" i ask fumbling with the cloth over my lap. "Why?" 

Why is he so hostile? I just stare at him hard making him feel uncomfortable. "Fine! It's Norman." i can see him watching from the side of his eyes as i smile. "What's funny?" he scowls onto the road. "Nothing, just i like it. It's different from 'Tommy the Truck'." i wobble my head around making a small smile creep along his face. "A knew a trucker called Tommy." he tries to be serious but i can hear the sensitivity in his voice rather than it alwats being harsh. 

"It's okay to smile, You have a nice smile." Why am i complementing him? I watch his head turn to look at my feet then face then the road as i sat back in my seat, legs crossed in front of me. "You have nice.." i sense him hesitating as he bit his lower lip. "Shoes." he blurts out keeping his face straight feeling like a right idiot. I sat for a second nodding my head taking in his comment before i start to laugh again. "They won't fit trucker feet." earning a small smile from him we roll into the flagstaff at the first motel.

So, this is goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Motel Emotion -  
_____

'I like your shoes?' really Norman outta all the times you have picked up women in the bar's across the states all you could think of was 'I like your shoes?' What the fuck, come on man pull it together, She's just a small female with a firey temper and a dark stare. She's pretty scary. 

She laughed it off as a joke, I kinda like her laugh it isn't deep or loud or annoying and high pitched it's just a nice warm laugh. Something i haven't hear in a very long time. 

Pulling up into Flagstaff, It's only 4 hours from Vegas maybe just maybe i could take a little detour before San Francisco. Just a thought of course, doubt she would wanna travel any longer with my haggered old ass. 

Did i really have to sat goodbye to her? Maybe if i started talking to her a little better rather than constantly growling at her lile some stupid animal. "So-" 

Jamie and I spoke at the same time, giving her a small quick smile while she chuckles. "Go on, you first!" i was interested to hear what she had to say for herself. "I was going to ask, Could i-" she nervously scratched the side of her head, rolling her hand trying to say what she was thinking, "Go on, Spit it out." i get impatient waiting, Be nice Norman. "Can i have your cell number? Keep in contact since I'll be leaving you soon."

What? Fuckin' what? "You want ma number?" i ask in disbelief, I don't even have a cellphone anyway. "Girl, I don't own a cellphone." 

"Oh." she whispers in disappointment, Ask her norman. Man the fuck up! "I could maybe make a detour, drop ye' off in Vegas." I look at her, catching her looking at me with a confused look. "Norman, I don't want to put you out of-"

"Girl stop it, it'll be fine. If you wanna join with me a lil' longer then am happy to drive." Yeah, I'll drive you anywhere. "You need sleep, or at least some coffee." she lears over to me with narrow eyes. 

"What, you gon' drive the trucker while i sleep?" her eyes shoot open, thought as much. "We could always, stop at a motel for a few hours." watching the road, hands getting sweaty, did i really just suggest that to her? She really is gonna think am a loser and creep. "Sleep in separate beds course, or I'll take the floor-"

"Don't be crazy, your back is killing you. I'll take the floor if there's only one bed." She sounded so determined, Either way i wasn't bound to let this pretty lil' thing sleep on no floor. "Okay, let's go find us a room."  
_______

"Floatin' fuckin' shitty couch." whispering quietly to myself not to make a sound while jamie showered in the small bathroom of our room for tonight, finding the Motel was the easy part keeping ma damn hands away from her was another. Taking her bag to just have an excuse to brushing our skins together, She won't want no dirty trucker like me touching her soft glowing skin with my foul hands.

"Norman?" 

Startled by the voice of the sweet girl coming out and into the room with a trail of steam coming from behind her as the door lay wide opened. "I ain't lookin' promise." i pulled the blanket over my head as i took the sofa letting her hand the double bed to herself. "No, it's not that." now what? Peeking my head out from underneath the blanket to spot the girl pressing down some hand towels on her lower leg. "Whatcha done!" i flip the blanket away, speed walking over. I place my hand on her lower back moving her to sit down on the bed, to take a look at her leg.

Moving her hand away the skin is lightly torn, "what did ye' do girl?" i ask applying more pressure down on it. "Bit of-" she stop's talking taking a deep breath. "Nail is sticking the outside of the bathtub." she's hurt and all i can think about is her naked body in the shower, Get a grip Norman help the girl. Be her knight and shinning armor.

"Just, you'll be ok. Just nicked the skin a lil" i tried to comfort her keeping her left elevated, straining my arms a little. "Got an idea, just don't freak out. Kay?" i ask keeping my eyes on her shakey face. "Okay"

I place her leg down on the floor quickly before i move in between her legs, lifting her left leg up i lifted it up onto my shoulder taking her weight better. "Don't worry, ain't tryin' nout funny." i reassure her so she doesn't freak out. 

"I trust you."

Oh shit, she trust's me. No one has ever said that before! Blowing the air i held in out hard, it hit her right leg causing the small hairs stand up on end with goosebumps. "Ya' okay?" i ask sitting with my legs crossed staring at my thumbs trying not to look up coming faced with her crotch. Just, keep looking down norman don't get excited now, she's hurt. She need's you.

"Yeah, I'm-am okay. Could use a drink." she laughed covering her face showing her tired eyes. Nodding i lay her leg down to check it had stopped bleeding once happy i got up to my bag with out speaking to the girl who sat quietly waiting for me to speak. Finding my flask and some cloth for her damn leg i walked over to her.

"Drink, I'll see to ya." she burst out laughing, hard taking the flsk from my hand. "What's funny now?" 

"You." she laughed again. "How am a funny?" i frown getting to my knees lifting her legs once more to begin wrapping it up. "Tell me" i playfully pinched at her thighs. 

"No man has 'seen to me' in a long time." she drags out a the word 'long' to emphasize what she is saying. "Is that right? No boyfriend waitin' at home for ya?" she snorts out a snuffled laugh into her hand.

"No, ain't got anyone waiting for me." she admits taking another sip from my flask, moving it around side to side as she spoke. Obviously can't handle her alcohol. "No one to take care of me, no one interested."

"I'd take care of ya." i looked up to her from under my lashes. "If you'd let me." it came out as a whisper when it should have sounded tough and real.

She looked at me a blank expression and mouth a little slack. "If, if thing's were different norman. You could" her voice is low and shakey, What is she not telling me? "Thing's could be different with me, Just us on the road." i lowered her leg to lift myself up to try and take her hands. "Just us, but your hidin' somethin' and that's wa a just don't understand girl." her eyes fill up with tears almost as her small hands cover mines. 

"You don't know me norman, I just run away with you. You can't ask me to do that." What, why is she getting angry? "Am not askin' ya. I'm just sayin' we could. Dat' all." pfft. I stand to my feet moving over to the sofa and laying down crossing my ankles over with my hands over my eyes keeping myself from blowing up. 

I blow up.

"Your a fuckin' tease. Ya know that, comin' along with yer fuckin' tight lil' body gettin' me all fired up when you startinc banging on ma truck door." i yell sitting up scoffing like crazy. 

"I teased you. Yes, I'm such a god damn fucking whore norman. The worse person imaginable, I'm sorry my body is tight and thag i have a temper but i will not take anymore fucking bullshit from anyone anymore. Enough is enough and i cracked, I fucking cracked." she yelled back causing me to pull my head back from what felt like a heat wave flowing from her to me as she yelled.

"Why'd ya crack then, huh? Tell me. Fuckin' why!" i stand up, my heavy boots storming into her space. 

"I-i.." 

"Nah, don't git so quiet on me now girl, C'mon." i shove at her shoulder to get her riled up. And boy, she got riled up quick. 

She took a good left jab connecting with my jaw, It didn't hurt. It was a girl punch. But my pride was hurt, i stepped forward more into her space seeing her eyes fill up and hand shake from the pain. Stupid bitch hurt er'self

"What happened ta' ya?" I softened my voice, letting my right hand softly touch her hand making sure it was okay, "He raped me, He beat me. I just cracked an-and i killed him. I couldn't do it anymore, It was him or me." by the time her confession she had slipped down to her knees cradling into my legs in full hysterics. "I choose me, I choose me." 

Crouching down to sit with her, i moved so my back was against the bed and her head lay in my lap as i stroked her brown hair. "It's ok, I'll protect ya. You'll see, it'll be okay."  
______

 

Hm, I feel like i am starting to write Norman as a really soon to be CrazyAssTrucker. I wanted to it be nice, lovely, funny ya'know like the Vacation movie but no. This has taken me down a dark path and i think i need to put on some black nail polish because things are going to get a little, Dark and Deadly.


	8. Chapter 8

Stripper's Parade -  
______

Norman sat watching over the sleeping woman's body with his head in his hands wondering about what she had told him, part of him believed her but with her small figure he doubt that she could kill a bird let alone a man. The sun was coming up sending scatters of light around the small room just lighting up the truckers eye's while he watched the girl lost in a dream land about something better. 

His doubt's about what she told him came under the fake bullshit about her coming with him until Vegas, he just wanted the chance to know her before they had to say goodbye. Part of him wondered if she was spinning him some fake bullshit about everything, About who she is and what she's doing out here. Maybe she really did kill a man, Maybe she does have a temper that makes her snap harder than an elastic band. Maybe, just maybe.

Norman jumped from his seat, pacing the room biting at his thumb nail trying not to wake the girl as he thought about just leaving her here and being on his. But when he looked at her soft face while she cuddled into a pillow, drooling slightly. She is still a thing of beauty but how can you be in love with someone when you are to in love with yourself, maybe I'm just selfish, I'm a jerk.

"Jay, Jamie." he holler's at the girl. "Yo, sleepin' beauty, Git up." he kicks his leg out booting the mattress causing Jamie to jump gripping the sheet to her chest. "Wh-what!!" she yells moving her head around and her brown hair shaking everywhere "Burnin' day light darlin." Norman chucks a bottle of water onto the bed. "Drink up, don't need you bein' white girl wasted in ma truck."

"What happened? Where are we?" Jamie looks around scrunching her face up. "Wha? You remember nuttin' from last night?" Jamie shakes her head, "We didn't-" she makes an O with her left hand pushing her right index finger in and out repeatedly. 

"Hell nah! You did say somethin' or another." Jamie's eye's grow wide with worry. "Lil' thing like ya couldn't kill someone." Norman flapped his hand like he was in on the joke. "Oh that, yeah. I was kidding.." she awkwardly laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did i say anything else?"

"Nothin." 

Norman lied to her, She told him alot more than that but he believe that she had been raped. He had met many liars and those who told the truth and he knew she was telling the truth about that. He just didn't want to tell her that she had told him, she might feel weird and not wanna go with him any longer, he didn't want to lose out on any time without her.

"So, how far are we from Vegas now?" Jamie climbs out of the bed without her dressing gown showing her small legs in a pair of large boy shorts and a sport's bra. Norman, he turned his body closing his eyes facing the wall biting at his lower lip to keep himself from looking at what a sight her body is. "Norman" 

His breathing almost stopped as she spoke his name in a way that no wamm ever had, Not since before. The way she spoke his name, only made his mind wonder to the thought of them wrapped tightly in a sheet together, body sweat mixed togather. She's broken norman. He scowls at himself fighting his body, She wasn't broken, Norman would care for her and fix her if she was but she isn't. She's shy that's all, needs to be pulled from her comfort zone.

"Norman, look at me." Jamie demanded from behind him, his back is cold she is not near him. This isn't a sexual moment. This is, two people together. Just one wants the other, alot more than they should. Norman fiddled with his fingers, staring down at the mucky carpet and Jamie's painted toe nails. 

"Your a gentleman, Not a trucker!" What the fuck? Lifting my head to take a good look at her. "Ain't no gentleman, but i ain't a perv neither." Norman tilts his head from side to side slightly yelling at her, "I'm not a violent person, but your making it so hard for me to like you" Jamie pushed passed Norman heading to the bathroom. "Ass." She yelled out slamming the door shut. 

Norman cracked his neck feeling very annoyed with himself, annoyed with her. "Prissy lil' bitch" storming out the motel room slamming the door shut behind him. Huffing and puffing his chest, growling to himself full of rage, Never had norman had to deal with a such a woman before.

A plan came unfolding in Norman's head, he had the best idea to get her out of her comfort zone for sure. Opening the door he yelled into her "Pack the shit, gon' pay for the room." thr plan is definitely unfolding in his head.  
______

"Where are we going?" Jamie moaned with her head rested against the window. Wait till she see's where we are going. "Ma friend, She has a club! Haven't seen er in a while."

"Norman, I'm not hanging around while you find a hole to fuck!" Jamie frustratingly huffed out. "Ain't like that, she's just a friend" why am i defending myself? "Why, jealous?" I catch her off guard with a smirk. "Please, me jealous? Your just ma ride trucker" She tries to mock my accent failed by her new yorker twang. "Yeah, am ya' ride" i send her over some side way glances as we go to the club.  
____

"Lady Madusa?" Jamie asks reading the big red sign hanging above the black building. "Yeah, problem."

"No, What kind of club is it?" she cluelessly asks. It's a strip club. "It's just, a club. Come on." i pull the truck to a stop climbing out glad that she is dragging her feet behind me.

"Fuck sakes, get a move on." i yell at her as if she is a child acting up at a supermarket. "Do i look okay?" she asks. "Yes, C'mon" she looked beautiful but i was more excited about seeing how she would react.

Walking inside the club the smell is still the same, spilled stale beer, sweat and sex. The smell has never changed after all these years, "Norman, what kind of club is this?" Jamie clings to my shirt as we walk down the dark hallway, the doors at the bottom had blacked out windows but the music is heard and the smoke is smelt. "Come find out." 

I push out my hand opening the door, the lights from the stage are bright just like always. The crowd roar at the many women dance on the stage all giving the sweaty men a good show.

"You brought me to a fucking strip club." Jamie whispers the last part so only us could hear not wanting to upset any of the many shirtless women walking around with trays serving drinks. Jamies pulls her arms to her chest from bumping her elbows of any breasts. 

"C'mon, not askin' ya to watch anythin' us ya wan't to. Just relax, grab a drink with me." I pull at her wrist giving her a small smile. Same she didn't know what i had planned for her.

"Just one, One drink." she almost begs trying to keep her attention on me. "One drink baby, Just one." baby?

We walked at a fast pace towards the bar, "ladies first." i pull the stool out for her to climb up onto with her short legs. 

"Yo, tell maddy Norm is here." i yell down to the tall blonde woman who was serving the bar, she nodded her head and walked away. I couldn't help but stroke my chin snd watch her ass jiggy as she walked away. 

"Ow, what?" i turn to jamie taking my cap off after she slapped the back of my head playfully. "It's rude to stare." "baby, did ya' see what she was wearin? It'd be rude for me not to stare." I give her one of my winning charming smiles as she rolls her eyes.

"Norman!!" turning my head, Came strolling down maddy. The woman who i came to love while on the road, Not in that way of course. She's just a very good friend. "Maddy, girl. Look at ya' you lost weight?" i watch her with a smile as she places her hand on her hip. 

"Don't try that charmer attitude with me boy, I'll knock you on ya' damn ass." we both start laughing as she reaches over the bar giving me a tight squeeze. Hearing a cough, I remember the girl.

Rolling my eyes, i had to introduce them. "Maddy, this is Jamie." i moved my hand between us. Maddy shoved me out the way to get a better look at the small brown haired girl to moved around with awkwardness. "My, my. Ain't she a beauty" Maddy's eyes roamed over her body as i knew they would. "Don't get any idea's mad's."

They both look at me confused. 

"She's to chicken to get on that stage for ya." I mainly smirk at Jamie to watch her reaction, I know what she's let if you try and tell her what to do. "What a shame, beautiful thing like you. Wasted!" Maddy tried to sound disappointed. "Ain't it a damn shame." i repeat her words watching Jamie's bottom jaw twitch from side to side.

"You callin' me a pussy?" she tries to sound tough, leaning over into my space with her legs crossed. "Ain't callin' ye it, I knew you are." I try to keep my serious face on to out stare her. 

"Maddy?" Jamie calls while staring at me. "Yes baby?" 

"Wanna see how much of a pussy i am?" i let my eyes wonder her face and body for a moment trying to think of the right thing to say back. "Gon then." i jerk my head forward interested to see where this was leading to.

"Where are your dressing rooms?" 

_____

The light's flashed, her body moved. 

My heart stopped.


	9. Chapter 9

Swaying -  
____

Sat back stage looking into the mirror at my own reflection. I looked so woren but the make up that has been slapped onto my face covered it up.

My eyes lashes thick and long, eyeshadow dark and sultry. Hair down and wavey, thankfully maddy came with me to introduce me to some of the other 'Dancers' who turned out to be really nice people. Kerri or Candy, only 22 doing this line of work to pay for her son's schooling since his daddy is a deadbeat. I also learnt that they make like $5,000 on a good month. Maybe i should do this full time.

"Jamie, you don't have to do this just to prove a point to norman." One of maddy's dancers Vivien did my hair while looking at my eyes in the mirror. "It's not for him, it's-"

"Independence?"

"Yeah, plus. I ain't a pussy." we both giggle like school girls. "Do you need any like, help? Advice on what to do?"

I shake my head, "Just, find me a good song! I will try and work from there." Norman isn't the only one who can play games, Jamie can play them just as well but she had the advantage. Tits and Ass.

The thought of being on the stage, Dancing for all those men made her feel a little worried but She just had to remember. Keep your damn eyes on the prize, never had i felt such a rush to go out there and do my thing.

"Are you ready?"

I nod my head, "ready as ever."  
_____

Walking out on to the stage, I wanted to cover my body and hide away in fear. But my eyes caught those blue one's belonging to the monster that made me get up here in the first place. He raises his glass of whiskey with a smirk eying my body up and down. From my hair to my heels seeming to look longer at my breasts more than anything else.

I walk him slide in the crowd on men, taking a seat at the bottom end of the stage for the best view in the house. The front row of seats around the stage are almost like the chairs you get in cinema's to keep you comfortable for hours on end.

"Shake that ass baby." yells a fat man sitting at the side of the stage gripping at his crotch subjectively. "Damn it dave, what'd i'd tell yo ass." Maddy is quick to shut him up.

"I know, I'm meant to dance for you lovely men. But, I want to give a special dance to you.." I look around finding norman looking whiter than a ghost, trying to fold himself into his seat behind his glass. "Norman, will you come up here. Or are you a pussy?"

The men all make an 'ohhh' sound looking around each other grinning from ear to ear while maddy smiles at my feisty attitude. Norman scoffs puffing his chest out before putting his glass down on the table and standing up.

"Better be good." he mutters stepping onto the stage and placing his hands on my waist digging his fingers into my skin, Be cool.

"Don't touch." I slap away his hand while a large chair gets put onto the stage by one of the staff members. "Just sit down." the palm of my hand lays roughly on his chest as i push him down onto his ass.

"A like this girl, show me wat'cha got baby." his finger is in a come here motion.

I put my finger into the air and spin it for the music to start.

____

I will provide  
Just what you need  
Exotic fruits  
Delicious treats

Control your mind  
It's mine to keep  
Now stick your tongue  
between my teeth

I stood with my legs as wide as my hips, in front of Norman taking a confident stance as the music began to play from the speakers i shut of all the cheers from the bystanders imagining it's just me and him, blocking out the voice of them with his truck. Normans eyes stayed fully on me waiting for my next move.

With my hips, I begin to draw small lazy circles, arching my back and head so the whole part of my body is pushed into his full view. Slowly bending down at the knees, I grinded down as far as i could go still circling my hips with my fave in level of his crotch as he lay flat out against the seat, his chest raising and falling slowly as his breath gets stuck in his throat. Bringing myself back up slowly dragging my finger nails up his calfs. I find my dancing of the hips begin to simmer down.

I talk so smooth  
But cut so deep  
I'm hurting you  
Bruise like a peach

I am the best  
You've ever seen  
You don't know how I do it  
but know what I be giving you

I crawl slowly onto Norman's lap. His fingers gripped into the arm of the seat as my legs trapped him underneath he began to squirm around unable to keep his eye's on mines. I lower my hips so they are just barely above his pants and then start to move my hips in circles in time with the music. Getting a little faster as it begins to speed up with my movements. Norman breath became hard and heavy, bitting at his bottom lip.

If I Said I remembered what your name was I'd be lying, Told you my real name then I was lying, Yes I can keep this bullshit up all night.

Yes I can don't you know?

Tilting my pelvic as i thrust my hips forward and back. Giveing my hips an extra push as i moved back and forward giving my booty a bounce in his lap. His hands begin to move about possible wonder.

"Keep them there, almost over." i try to keep my whispering down and my heavy moans quiet, but never have i felt so much excitement. I am close to having a blown orgasm on his lap by lightly brushing against his legs.

My hand lay on his shoulders as i keep eye contact with him, his jaw starts go go slack and twitchy as my speed becomes faster, my lightly covered crotch grinded hard against his jean covered penis that was becoming increasingly hard underneath.

As i rocked back and forth barely touching him, I can feel the tip just under the clothing brush along my slit turning this harmless tease into a full blown dry hump session. The music covered my moans and his groans, His hands still never moved after i asked him to keep them still.

Removing my hands from him, i ran them into my hair pushing my chest into his face. Still keeping the eye contact, i grinded down a light hard once more while Norman's head tilted back and hips buck up causing more friction that is needed.

Oh fuck, am going to orgasm on this guys leg. "Pl-please." It came out as a whisper only we heard. Norman's head shot back up, his eyes changing from the light blue into a dark lustful blue. His left hand moved fast gripping to small of my back pushing my lower body deeper onto him for more pressure that i needed and i think Norman did to.

Our month's both made an 'O' shape as my body pressed to his, panting heavy and hard on his chest feeling his heart rapidly beat against my skin. In between my thighs becomes a warm patch causing me to look down for examination.

Norman got a little excited to, his penis is no longer pressed against the inside of my thighs. Blushing i look up at the panting man as we begin to chuckle just as the music stops. Norman's hand rises to stroke at my hair, pushing it behind my right ear exposing my red cheeks.

"We should go." i whisper out remembering all the facing that are watching the show. Norman bites at his lips again nodding his head. "Yeah."

Once he spoke, breaking away that crazy moment when it was just us the sound of the real world came in at a deafing roar and cheer.  
____

Changing into my clothes, Maddy let me keep the underwear and heels i went out wearing due to sentimental value or something i don't know, I was still reeling that i came on Norman's lap and that he came over me, It's crazy.

Never in my life had Parker made me feel that way, Not even with all the gentle touches he had when we first started dating. Maybe Norman is what i need, But i apart of me only thinks it happened cause he's only been stuck with me and needs something to fuck. I can't be that person.

"Jay?" breaking from my thoughts i pull my jacket up covering my naked top half. "Yeah?" i call out. "It's norman, Can a-"

"Yes, Yeah." i try not to sound to eger as he opens the door and steps inside the room closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" his eyes shift around the room as he bounces one foot to the other obviously thinking about something.

Standing up with my hands flat out on the jacket covering my chest, I let it slide down to the floor getting caught on the chair. "Look at me." i ask him, His eyes look up for a second before looking away again at anything else but me. What's wrong with me?

"Norman!" i yell again getting him to look at me and only me. "Why won't you look at me naked?"

"Is there something, wrong.. With me." i look down at my body feeling ashamed. "No, fuck no. Your, your fuckin' beautiful thought that since ya' came yellin' at me." he never grinned or smirked. He smiled, a full teeth smile. "A just, I'd rather kiss ya' than go on groping at ya' like some piece of ass."

"Kiss me, Please." I'm sure my eye's held something only he could see by the way he was looking at me. "Kiss me Norman" i took small steps towards him reaching out my arms to touch him.

Norman nodded, Reaching in to take me in his embrace. My hands locked with his as he pulled my half naked body to his, his breath sweeped my face, fanning me cool. Just as the rough stubble of his face touch mines, Maddy came walking in.

"Hey guys-" she took one look at us wrapped together. "Oh, another time" she waved her hand and ran out the room.

Laying my head in my hand i laughed with embarrassment. "C'mon, let's get going. Get some food." Norman reached down for my jacket and handed it to me then brushed his knuckles along my jaw effectively before leaving.

Damn it Maddy.

_____

Life is never easy as a trucker. All these bumps in the road, I hope no one thinks this will end up being a sweet love story. No no, plenty bumps in the road.

'Song - Hold on by Don Bronco.'


	10. Chapter 10

\- Temptations -

Okay, So sitting in a diner eating some food isn't so awkward until those images of on the stage flood back. Those images of the way his mouth twitched and opened. Those sounds of his breathy moans, His scent reaked of Dirt, whiskey, smoke and bubble gum. It's all sketched in my mind, the little movements he makes when am around or when he thinks that he is alone, he act's like a child in some ways his mind worked in a wonderful way i just couldn't understand.

___

Jamie sat tapping her fingers against the coffee mug, hearing her ring click when it come into contact with the mug. She sat making small annoying noises like clicking her tongue, tapping her fingers and burping without saying excuse me all for the attention of the Trucker who sat on the other side of the booth sipping his mug of coffee while playing with his fries. Every so often he would look up and catch sight of her but he never spoke a word. 

It wasn't anything Jamie had did wrong, He felt in the wrong for allowing her to grind on his dick till he came in his pants like some school boy who has never felt the touch of a girl before, they sat in silence until jamie spoke.

"You don't have to take me to Vegas norm, you can leave if that's what you want" 

Norman looked up to jamie to see her staring at the half eaten burger on her plate with a sad expression. "Why, don't ya' wanna ride with me no more?" he asked setting his mug down feeling a twinge in his heart at the thought of her not wanting to be around him anymore.

'God, I've messed up' Norman thinks to himself feeling like a cinder block has been dropped on his chest. "I-i do, I just. You won't talk to me! I don't like silence norm" 

Her eyes lift to his, Norman would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat when she called him Norm. No one called him Norm, not since before.

"I'm sorry" Was all he could choke out, Jamie scoffed sinking futher into the seat. "What do you want me to say Jamie? Huh?" Norman sits closer to her across the table folding his hands together keeping his voice loud enough for her to hear but low enough no one else in the diner would get involved with a lovers tif.

"I don't want you to say anything norman apart from what you're thinking. Maybe even feeling, Do you have feelings? Or are you just some emotionless robot" Jamie had gotten braver since they first met, that was for sure. Jamie goes to stand up and leave but norman's large hand wraps around her small wrist pulling her onto the same seat as his, his arm wraps around her shoulder to stop her protests for him to let her go but he doesn't loosen up.

Once she is seated, Norman lets go of her wrist and brings his hand to her face, stroking at her tanned soft skin bringing his face to hers so their noses touch they both close their eyes at the contact causing jamie to stop fighting against his strong arms and grasp. 

"Wanna know what i think? Wanna know what i feel?" He asks, letting his breath sweep across his face. Jamie nodding causing their noses to move together. Norman picks up her hand in his and places it over his heart allowing her to feel the rapid beating in his chest. Jamie and Norman open their eyes at the same time, her hand sank futher into his chest to feel the beating better. 

"That's wha' a feel, That's wha' a feel fore ya, I can't stop it and i don't wanna drop ya' ass of in Vegas but i can't take ya' with me neither" Norman pushed jamie away from his body and turns to his mug of coffee leaving the girl to sit there with her eyes filling up with tears. "Why are you pushing me away norman? What are you hiding?" 

"Darlin' we've both got some demons in our closets. Leave it be" 

Jamie nods her head, taking in what he has just said, taking in what she just felt from him just to be shut out in the cold and casted away like she was nothing. What demons could he have? 

"You know what Norman?" Jamie stands out of the booth pointing a shaking finger in his direction. "My ex, he was just like you. Made me believe in something that wasn't real! I'll make my own way to Vegas" Jamie reached for her bag while norman sat like a stubborn man rubbing his scuffy chin with the back of his hand seeming to ignore her. 

"Goodbye, Norm." With those words leaving her lips, she left norman sat alone like he aways is, half of him wanted to chase after her and kiss her throw her small body over his shoulder and take her with him but his stubbornness made him not move an inch until he felt a finger tap his shoulder.

"Jam-" He turned to say sorry to her, that he didn't want her to leave but instead of the curvy small brunette beauty he was faced with a lanky skinny, redneck. Norman gave a low growl and a stiff upper lip in disappointment. "Whatcha want?" he turned picking up his coffee and downed the rest. 

"Saw all that, need some company baby? I'll take care of ya" Her country voice sliced through him as she spoke. Norman shook his head turning to her again, the redhead made herself at home, kneeling on the seat where the New York girl had just sat. The redhead breats are pushed up by some wonderbra unlike the beauty who never wore a bra, she let loose and hanged nicely in his view.

Like a man, Norman's eyes went to the redhead's chest rather than her eyes before he shook his head. "Nah, fuck off!" 

He turned away hearing her scoff and call him a bastard and her chunky heels click along the marble floor. "Fuckin' whore" he muttered to himself before standing up and throwing some cash down on the table. Fixing his hat, Norman turned around to leave but spotted the television set behind the counter.

"Jasmine 'Jamie' Woods and Boyfriend Parker Stevens from New York missing" 

That's all that was caught from the news reel that played before changing to some janky shit about the new drug boss of Nevada. 

Norman run outside the diner trying to find the girl, Maybe she really did kill her boyfriend. Norman spotted a cop car rolling up to the diner so he just put his head down and hands into his pockets ignoring it while slyly scanning for the girl.

Luck have it, He spotted the brunette sitting on a curb with her head between her knees. "Ja-" he was about to shout when the cops climbed out the car just across the lot. 

"Af'ta noon" he nodded his head to them as they looked him up and down and headed inside the diner.

Once out of sight, Norman jogged up to the girl. "Jamie, c'mon" she lifted her head, her eyes red and wet from crying. "No norman, just leave me" She crossed her arms trying to ignore my compile. "Is Parker stevens ya' ex boyfriend?" 

Jamie lifted her head to look at him.

"Wh-what? How do you-"

"Yas on the news, cops inside. Just lets go!" Norman reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled him with him. "Norman, where will i go?" 

"I'll take care of ya' just trust me, a'right?" 

Jamie nodded as they reached his truck, Norman opened the door and quickly helped her up and inside before they would be on their way to where ever. 

All norman knew is, He would take care of the girl. Nothing else mattered!  
___________

Short chapter, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you guys.

Next chapter, might be a little naughty.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Australian Kiss -  
____

"So wanna tell me why you and yer' boyfriend are on the news and apparently missin' come from where ma ass is, you are fine indeed" Norman yelled, He hated a liar especially from a woman. 

 

"How about, a Question for an Answer?" Jamie suggests shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, why ya' and you're boyfriend on the news?"

 

"My Ex boyfriend, He.. Uh,-"

 

"You killed him, ya' told me that. Infact you told me alot more that than dollface" Norman scoffed clenching the steering wheel with his hand making his knuckles turn white. 

 

Jamie sighs heavily rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand. "Parker Stevens was just, a rapist. A woman beating rapist that deserved to die. I fought back against him, I won and he wasn't so lucky" Jamie admitted openedly like it wasn't some secret that needed to be hidden.

 

"Self defence?" Norman asks glancing over to her as she nodded. "I could have stopped, but all those years of being ripped apart inside and out. Having to do horrible, horrible things that i would never admit to" Jamie brushed a strang of her hair away from her eyes blowing out some air like a hugh weight had been lifted from her shoulders. 

 

"What did he do?" Norman almost winches asking that, adamantly wanting to crash his truck over a cliff and just die. Sure, he can be the biggest asshole toward woman at times, but he wouldn't dare lift his hand to a woman. He would rather die than do that.

 

"Another questions, my turn. Do you have family?" Jamie asked changing the subject now it was norman's turn to release the weight on his shoulders. 

 

"Yeah, Got a mom. Got a son too, somewhere that is!" Jamie looked at him with a tilted head, watching his expression be something she had never seen before. "How old is?" 

 

"16 now! Becoming a man without me" his jaw twitches uncontrollably while chewing on his tooth pick. "Why don't you see him?" 

 

"I, i was an ass when i was a young man. Didn't wanna settle down just wanted to have a free life. Regret tellin' his mother to leave, should have been there for them. Ya' know?" Norman opens up about his past life with her, something he has never done. 

 

"Maybe, running from your problems isn't-"

 

"Coming from the girl that is runnin' for murderin' her damn boyfrienf and you gon' say am runnin away?" Norman scoffs with a growly chuckle. "I ran because i couldn't face fighting for myself, even one known that he used to shave me down and tie my hair back. Pretend i was his pretty little girl that daddy loves, Nah! Saving myself from that embarrassment so please, continue on how my problems are bigger than you'res. You have a child Norman, that was taken away from me on November the 19th 2010" 

 

Norman frowns, his stomach is turning and blood temperature rising. "He deserved to die, If i was around. I would have done it along time ago" Jamie rolls her eyes looking at norman who glared at her. "I ain't fuckin' kiddin' doll! Piece of shit, would've tied him up and left um out here" Norman growls low, jaw moving to side to side with rage. 

 

"If ya' were ma girl, I'd have ya' feelin amazing bout ya'self every single night. Pop ya' feet up and rub um, give ya' an orgasm or 6 before bed" He smirks at the thought of her screaming and begging for him. He had to stop the truck, he needed to show her that not every man brings pain.

 

Slowing down at the side of the road, Jamie looks around. "What are we doing? What are you doing?" Once of the road norman shuts the truck off and turns to her placing his hand on her knee.

"I want ta give ya' somethin, If you'll let me" 

Jamie's breathing speeds up as Norman's lips are just barely above the skin of her neck, the heat of his breath left little goosebumps on her skin.

"What do you want to give, me?" She ignores the lump in her throat, giving her voice this shakey, nervous tone.

"I want, to give you an Australian kiss!" the scruff of his beard brushes the skin of her cheek bringing his eyes to hers so he can watch her expression. Her face is flushed with heat, small drops of sweat coat her skin from being suck inside the heated cab of the truck. 

"You want to kiss me?" Her faces light's up, Norman was still yet to kiss her. The small glimmer of hope and sparkle is clear in her bright eyes. Jamie leans forward to take norman's lips but he pulls back, lightly bringing his hand up to her wrist.

"Nah girl!" he chuckles setting her hand down on his shoulder, Norman looks at jamie with smirk and nervous eyes, just as nervous as her. Licking his lower lip, Jamie's eyes followed his tongue in disappointment of not having it in her mouth, she wanted to straddle his lap and let him take her but Norman had other idea's.

"I want to kiss you, down here" his strong left hand cups Jamie's heated core over her pants and jeans causing her eyes to widen and body to shift from his touch. "Wanna make ya' feel good and appreciated" again, he smirked at her. "Ya' ain't gotta return the favour, just wanna mae ya' feel as good as you make me just ba' sittin with ma dumbass" 

Shaking her head, Norman felt disappointment flow in his veins. Jamie wore a smirk and a blush trying to cover her face but Norman took a hold of her hands and pulled them away. "Don't hide that face from me, ever! Understand? Just wanna make ya' feel good. Okay?" 

Jamie played with the idea over in her head, before nodding and giving in. "Okay, just go slow" 

Norman nodded his head and placed his hands on her hips dragging her down closer to him. He watched her shift uncomfortably trying to ease her back against the door. Norman sat up and pulled his jacket off and sat her forward gently tucking it behind her to prop her up and not to have a sore back. 

"Gon, take ma' time with ya' baby." 

Norman's large hands slide back to her hips once she was comfortable, Jamie didn't wear a belt so pulling them down to her knees was easy. Norman sat back up on his own knees and sketched in the sight of her laying there with her feet flat against the seat and leg's opened, he drank in the sight of her in those pants she is wearing. Nothing skanky or slutty like a thong or something women think men are sexy, no jamie wore yellow frilly boxer type pants. 

Norman thought she would look sexy in a large pair of ripped granny pants, her legs are firm and toned, tanned. Just the way he likes. Norman kept all eye contact with Jamie as he ran the palms of his hands up the calf's of her legs to knees and pulled her trousers down completely.

"Lift ya' legs baby" Jamie nodded her head and lifted them so he could slip them of completely leaving her in those pants he likes so much. "W-will i take these off?" jamie asked shyly getting my attention pointing to her underwear. Norman shook his head, "Not yet baby, takin' in wha' i see" Norman brung his hands up to his face and made a square with his fingers and made a clicking noise of a camera with his tongue causing the nervous girl to smile and laugh.

"Wanna member this when am old and alone, so beautiful" Norman meant it when he called her beautiful, never had he called any woman beautiful before. Never had he have a beautiful in his truck before, his truck was home and you only bring a woman home when you are ready for something real.

Norman played with the image of them settling down somewhere, in a real home maybe even with a family of their own on day. 

"Hey!" Jamie called out cupping his chin, "you aren't alone, I'm here" Norman sunk into her touch, rubbing his face against her hand like a cat with it's owner. His heart skipped a beat, he isn't alone. Norman has Jamie and Jamie has Norman, simple as that.

"Ready?" He asks hooking his index and trigger finger over the elastic band of her underwear. Jamie took a few seconds before closing her eyes and nodding. "Look at me" Norman ordered in a soft voice, Once her big beautiful eye's opened Norman began to pull her underwear down trying to to look at her naked lower half just yet, he watched with a smirk as Jamie began to blush 50 shades of pink and red. 

When Norman finally looked down, his breath hitched in his throat causing him to stop breathing all together at her sight. She was bare as a newborn, growing small patches of hair which put him off alittle. Norman liked a woman, not a child.

Jamie caught the look on his face, feeling that he was disgusted with her lower body she reached down to grab her jeans and pull them back up. "Sorry, parker didn't like hair-"

Norman's hand grabbed at her wrist's stopping her from moving her hands, "Don't wax or shave again, a like a woman. Ya' shouldn't have to do that anymore. Kay?" he asked getting a nod from her. He bagan pulling her pants of completely leaving her bare to him.

Spreading her legs wider by the knees, the damage from parker was visible which made his stomach turn and blood to boil. How could he have done those things to a sweet woman? To a beautiful woman. 

Norman sorted himself out so he was laying on his stomach and legs kicked up against the drivers side door. "Fuck sake" He grumbled moving about between Jamie's legs trying to get close enough but still have enough leg room.

"Put ya' leg's over ma shoulders" hooking his hand on the back of her knees he lifted them up and placed them over his shoulder. He took a deep breath taking in her amazing scent. "So, prefect" He mumbles to himself more than anything else before he went to work.

Norman ran his index finger up and down between her folds, pulling away as she jerked her hips scared he hurt her until he lifted his head to see her.

Jamie sat happily leaning back against the truck door, her mouth slightly loose and eyes locked with his, her breathing is hard and heavy awaiting his next move. "Continue" she breathed out bucking her hips pushing herself closer to his face. "Oh bossy ain't cha" they both chuckle together.

Norman keeps his eyes on her, as he goes in for the kill latching his mouth to her clitrois suckling upwards with his bottom lip before pulling back and latching on again a little harder with more pressure letting his tongue sneak out and rub against her. Still watching, Jamie's hands wonder up her body to grip at her hair bucking her hips up and down as norman continues on his assault on her soaking core. 

Norman's hand moves closer to her body, before bringing it to her core to touch her rather than taste her now. Once his large fingers make contact with her opening, Jamie whines for him to stop and tries to pull away.

Norman wraps his arm around her waist to keep her still. "Jay, look at me" Norman yelled out while continuing tongue attack on her sensitive bud as his fingers began to play just at her folds. Jamie's eyes snapped open and locked on the truckers. "It's okay girl" his tongue sweeps against her again causing her hands to reach down and pull at his brown locks pushing him futher into her for more pressure, her legs had wrapped around his upper body rather than over his shoulders locking him in place. 

"That's so good! Don't stop, please" She begged him to please her, give her what she has been craving for all those years. A small whine came from his throat at the sweet sounds that flowed from her mouth. Norman slowly slide his middle finger inside her pulling at her insides to find that sweet spot that makes a woman go crazy. Norman felt his finger bump over a small spot inside her, rubbing and pushing the pad of his finger against it hoping it's the right spot.

"Oh shit, again!" Jamie cried in a hazed coated voice. "Ya' like that?" he asked bitting at her clitrois and rolling between his teeth. "Yes. I fucking love it" the cursing profanities rolled from her tongue causing norman to smile loving the sound of her swear and moan for him, no woman had ever moaned and begged for him in such a way.

Adding another finger, he picked up his pace pushing and swirling his tongue and fingers harder and faster working up a sweat from the heat of her thighs and core, Jamie had worked up a sweat also gripping his hair between her fingers and tugging at him, Norman would have went crazy by now if this was just some random fuck in a parking lot of some div bar. This was so much different, norman went down on a woman as much as he wished but when your driving long hours a quick hard fuck was sometimes all he needed.

"Norman am so close" Jamie whimpered outloud arching her back and tightening her thighs around him. "A no girl, can feel ya' tightenin' on ma fingers. Can taste ya' on ma tongue, so sweet. Give it to me, c'mon" picking up speed with his fingers as he sat up watching her chest rise and fall heavily and breathing get caught in her throat, Norman reached up his hand and cupped her right breast giving it a small firm squeeze since she was to much in pleasure to notice him grabbing at her, He pinced at her nipple feeling her clamp down on his fingers, Norman swifted his hips on the seat from his erection painfully digging into the seat. 

"Oh my god, Norm-"

Jamie's mouth made an 'O' as she came, her eyes were shut tightly as her body stalled and stopped movement apart from an odd twitch. 

Norman sat up, licking his wet wrinkled up fingers clean with a smirk letting her come down from her high.

"That good huh?" He smirked sitting up and moving over to his side of the truck, "You, are a god Norman Reedus" Jamie laughed gripping at her hair. "What can a say? Dropped down from the big man himself" 

Jamie sat up and playfully punched his shoulder "Such a wise ass." Norman made an 'Mmhm' sound sucking in his bottom lip as she began to slide her jeans and underwear back up. 

"Nah really, enjoy that?" Norman asked wanting to make sure he had gotten what she needed right, "More than enjoyed it" She smiled crawling over on to his lap and went to lay a kiss on his lips for the first time but Norman pulled away from her lips before they could touch. 

"Gettin' late doll, Don't wanna work ma' self to much" He pointed to the large erection painfully obvious sticking up from his jeans. "Oh, Oh!" Jamie face went red when she looked down at his large member.

"You know, I could help you out a little" Jamie bit her lip, wrapping her fingers in his shirt. Norman shakes his head, "Nah girl! Said I'd take care of ya' didn't I?" Jamies nods, "I guess, but i don't mind" 

She tries changing his mind but really, Norman would just jack it off later once they make a stop and she drifts off to sleep or something. "Kiss me yeah?" 

Jamie's face lit up, wasting no time she finally crashed her lips to his in a slow sloppy manner, tongues waggling together for a fight of dominance neither of them winning the fight, Jamie's hand tangle in his hair pulling softly at it when norman's arm's wrap around her waist against the small of her back. 

"We gotta go" Norman pulls away not wanting thing's to be taking so far, not yet. He wanted to play with her and tease her, get her body used to him before he really went to town on his sweet girl, yeah. She's his girl.   
_____

Hope this makes up for that short chapter. Edited it so it didn't affend anyone.

Peace out.


	12. Chapter 12

Driving, It's all I've done for the past 15 years. Missing out on everything including my son, Missing out the dream of starting a large family, Missing out on the thrills of life and the enjoyment that it brings. Driving was better, it kept my problems away it stopped me from thinking about those day's of being an asshole all the things i did or had to do, the things that make me a monster on the inside and hard block of stone on the outside keeping everyone and everything out like nothing could affect me no more.

But, watching Jamie sleep with her bare feet sticking out the window catching the breeze. The wind caused her hair to move around her face but she didn't mind. Jamie didn't mind anything, the girl is like me stone on the outside but she ain't no monster on the other regardless of the demons that lurk there, somewhere.

I'm not exactly sure what is going on inside her mind, I don't even know what's going on with myself or when i became such a moaning woman thinking about feelings. All i could go on was everytime i looked at her while she slept, I felt myself falling and falling hard for her and the truth is. I'm not sure she feels the same.

"Jay, c'mon and wake up" 

I nudged at her shoulder while keeping my eyes on the road as she whined and moaned sleepy. "Why, What time is it?" Jamie groans out groggy between a yawn. 

"Almost 7. Told ya' id wake ya' up. Don't wanna start sleepin' durin' the day and up all night. N'uh, ya' ain't a damn vampire, a seen lost boys" My rambling comes out quicker than i could stop it earning a snigger and a snort from her sleepy form. "What's, What's so funny?" I ask with a raised eyebrow glancing between her and the road. 

"A seen lost boys" She mocks my accent, again failing. "Are we almost at Vegas?" Jamie asks yawning and stretching out her arms. "Why? Ya' ain't comin' with me?" Norman frowned while driving along the dusty road not liking the idea of her leaving. "No, yes. Yeah, I'm coming with you but.." Jamie trails off conversation playing with the ends of her hair, "I promised my friend Devon i would stay with his friend, Dave he owns a 'club' on the strip. It would be rude if i kept them waiting" 

"So ya' gon just say hi and bye then come on with me?" Jamie nodded her head, "I don't mind long journeys. Do you mind annoying people in close proximity?" Jamie asks sliding along seat placing only her finger tips of her left hand on norman's thigh slowly stroking up and down in s teasing manner. Jamie looked up at norman batting her eyelashes in enjoyment of watching him shift uncomfortably while rolling his head to crack his neck succeeding when a large popping noise is heard.

"Why do you get nervous around me?" Jamie asked Norman sounding so innocent, her voice laced with a sweet sing sound as she spoke to him. "I find you, very attractive" She said attractive as if it was a sensual word. Her mouth is just near his ear, the wisps of his hair brushed and tickled her nose.

"Ain't nervous girl' Just don't wanna be an animal and tear ya' lil' ass up" Norman growled low, feeling the pressure from his tight jeans press against him as her hand still stroked up and down his leg causing goosebumps to form even in the hot air. "Would you, hurt me?" 

Norman had to glace at Jamie to catch on, "Hurt? What like he did.. Or, somethin' else? Cause i ain't nuttin' like that piece of shit. Plus, i showed ya' earlier how gentle a was!" Norman winked at the girl, who's face became covered with a blush. "I want to return that favour norman" 

Before norman could speak or question. Jamie crawled beneath his arm that clung to the steering wheel.

"Wat'cha doin' there girlie?" Norman swallows a huge lump of salvia that had built up at the meer sight of her hands moving all over his lap trying to undo his belt and jean's to gain access at his growing erection. "Ain't gotta-" 

"Norman. I'm doing this okay?! Just leave me be" Jamie sat up straight staring him in the eyes with her frisky voice on, getting him all hot and bothered. Nodding his head, Norman reached down to undo his belt for Jamie to have a head start.

Jamie smirked as Norman undid his belt snd jeans expertly while driving with his left hand on the wheel. Once his hand had moved away and back to the wheel, Jamie went in for the kill. "Not done this at my own speed in a while, bear with me?" Jamie asked looking up to Norman's blue eyes from laying on his lap with her hands tangling in the front of his shirt. Norman nodded, what was he gonna do? Force her to suck his dick when she's willing to do it anyway? That would be crazy on his part.

Norman sucked in a hard breath as Jamie began placing wet open mouth teasing kisses on his stomach while nipping her teeth on his skin just below his belly button and worked downwards while stroking his thighs with her nails scraping up and down before letting her hands wonder to the top of his boxers and shuffle them down freeing the beast from it's confinements. "Like wat ya' see?" Norman asks waggling his eyesbrows to the open road. 

Jamie let her lips graze the tip of his penis, no pressure is involved but it was enough for Norman to buck his hips for more contact with a scratchy moan in his throat.

 

"Yeah, parker had a little man complex. I always hid my laugh at first until he-" Jamie trailed off not wanting to bring up old bad memories. "You're like 5 times his size" 

 

"Well, get ya' mouth on it then, show me what ya' can do doll" Norman bucked with his hips with a smirk trying to tease and egg her on with his voice bringing his hand down to stroke her hair.

 

"Don't crash baby" 

 

Jamie ignored the large veiny hard penis in her face and went straight for his balls,. Rubbing them slowly in her hand, like two soft balls just rolling in her palm, Norman let out a soft groan at the touch. 

 

Jamie's mouth covered his tip, slowly sucking upwards like you would with a large lollipop before letting it slip from her lips and then repeating going futher down letting out a whimpering moan around him causing a vibration against him.

 

"Mm baby! A like that alot" Norman's voice hitched as she moaned around him again feeling his thighs tremble under her touch. Jamie pulled him from her mouth and sticked out her tongue and slide her mouth back down on him taking him to the hilt. "Shit! That's good." Norman brought his hand down and laid it gently over the back of her hair as she pumped her lips up and down his shaft, playing with his balls in one hand and stroking at the soft skin just below his testicles.

 

Never had a woman did this before, he was driving his inner animal insane not to just pull over and fuck her good and proper on the seat. Till she was screaming his name and urging him to bring her pussy to a trembling nerve.

 

Jamie suckled on him like you would getting juice from a fruit, going down and back up. "Fuck" Norman spat as she began to move up and down painfully slow, then speeding up then slowing down again bringing her hand up to stroke his dick fast to replace her mouth. Jamie took her tongue and broad it flat, lick liking the whole length of him while moaning.

 

"Norman?" She asked moaning his name out with taking his dick to the back of her throat again. "Yes, I'm close" He breathed out tangling his hand in her hair. "No, not that" She let him fall from her lips and began pumping him with her fist. "What baby?" Hs asked feeling himself start to shake, legs twitch and feet jump. 

 

"I, i want you. To take me to a motel?" She took him back in her mouth flicking her tongue across his head. "Yes?" he moaned out this time a little girlish. 

 

Jamie let his dick fall from her lips, as she looked up at him while pumping him with her hand. Norman looked down, taking his eyes from the road as his mouth lay open partially taking in jamie's beautiful sight, his pre-cum and Salivia spread across her face, her hair a wild mess and her small hand pumping on his rock hard dick. 

 

"Take me there, and fuck me" Jamie licked her lips, meaning every word. 

 

Norman's hips bucked up, releasing the throbbing pain that pumped out his dick in lashing of cum, Jamie moved in and took everything he had sucking him completely dry as he was sure his eye's went cross. 

 

"I'm gonna love ya' I'm gonna fuckin' ruine ya' till you is nuttin' but a shaking mess from orgasms" Norma gripped her hair gently bringing his mouth to her in a passionate sloppy kiss completely ignoring the empty road.

_____

 

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Getting to a motel, that was the easy part. Finding the right room, that was the easy part. 

Being alone with each other, that was the hard part. 

Norman shoot in front of Jamie while she bit at her nail with nerves, He slipped his jacket of his shoulders letting it slowly slide down his arms and pool at his feet. 

Norman, He didn't want to do this. But, Jamie asked for him.

Jamie, She didn't want to do this. But, She was filled with lust and flames feeling like a ball of fire when she asked for him to take her, She couldn't lead him on just to back down and say no. 

Norman watched her from the split of his hair, she's nervous. With good reason, the animal inside him was bursting at the seams trying to hold back from just pinning her down and ripping her jeans and underwear away to take her. He scolded himself, He wasn't a monster. He's just a man filled with fire and passion for her.

To smell her, Touch her, Hear her.  
__

Jamie watched his jacket fall from his shoulders and pool to his feet, she brought her eyes to his feeling her body start to react and shake. 'It's norman, not parker' She tells herself to stop from feeling scared. 

"It's okay. Ain't gonna hurt you" he holds his hands up showing that he isn't a threat to her, "gimmi ya' hands doll" 

Jamie's face and body hide back the fearful expressions fighting to come out, fighting to whimper and beg from him to just forget what she asked him to do, biting her lower lip she lifts up her small shakey hands to his lacing their fingers together. Norman wasted no time in pulling her to him with their hands, letting his nose rub against the soft skin just below her earlobe, taking in her shampoo scent letting his teeth nip softly at her neck as their fingers squeeze together.

 

"Im not some asshole whos gon' make ya' do anythin' I ain't that man that's expectin' ya to do this cause wha' I done to you back in the truck! Hell, didn't expect ya' yo do what ya' did to me."

 

Norman let his hot breath sweep across jamie's neck making her body sink into his touch allowing his arms to wrap around her waist making their bodies rock together to the sound of whatever music was flowing between them. 

"I want to.." 

 

"Yes?" Norman asked gently as both of their hands go into each other's hair. Mimicking each other's movements, Norman pulls the end off her hair so she looked up at him with her mouth gapped open, a glint in her eye's moaning out at the touch, norman leaned down slightly letting his right knee rub against her crotch. "Yes?" He asked again rubbing his open lips rub over hers.

 

"I wan't to be on top, I wan't to know It's you, I don't wan't to be scared and-" 

 

"I get it doll, hell! Gonna love seein' that pretty lil' body" Norman's body vibrated as he let out a laugh, Causing Jamie's face to turn bright red as she ducked her head into his chest. Norman stayed put with his arms around her waist, rocking them together. Bringing her up and then pushing her down grinding them together as their mouths part together, not kissing just breathing and moaning together from the friction between them.

Jamie was exhausted, the black bags underneath her eyes. "Don't need ta' do this jay, we can always sleep. Do this in tha' mornin" Jamie shook her no bringing her hands to his chest and began slowly popping the buttons on his shirt reaveling his toned chest, covered with small patches of hair and a tattoo off his own name across his left pec above his heart.

 

"Who's Norman?" She quizzes pulling his shirt off his body completely leaving him in his jeans and boots. "A father, My father" he answers quickly pulling Jamie's mouth to his, letting his hands begin to wonder over her body and pull the clothing away from her tanned body.

 

Norman pulled back to see her standing before him in just her jeans and shoes. Licking and sucking in his bottom lip as his eyes fell from her face to her chest then her lips, then the bed.

 

"C'mon girl. Said ya' ride me!" Norman picked up her hand and turned them towards the bed pulling her with him as he lay down letting her body cover his as she crawled up to straddle his waist, slowly grinding her lower part on his, norman arched his back pushing his head into the pillows and bucking his hips up closer to her. 

 

"You got ta' condom or somethin?" Norman groaned out the question, "Don't need one, can't have kids" Norman gripped at her hips looking at her with a sad expression. "Hate ta' say this, but thank the fuckin' lord. Wan't ya' to feel every bump in tha' road baby" 

 

Jamie playfully slapped her hand on his chest with a soft chuckle, changing the subject she grinded her hips down on his painfully obvious erection confined in his jeans. "Norman!" Jamie whispered looking down at his dark blue eye's. "Wha?" he asked in a groan. 

 

Jamie's face blushed as she looked downwards their covered crotch's. "Wha? Can't take ya' own pants off?" Norman asked with a playful frown. Jamie shook her head biting her lower lip looking down at his stomach. "On ya' knees" Norman commanded as he slipped from underneath her to remove his jeans and boxers kicking them off as they slide down his legs.

 

"Norman" Jamie whines playing with the waist of her jeans, "yeah yeah, hold on doll" Norman pulled her jeans and underwear down to her knees letting her remove them from her leg's at her own pace. 

 

Norman let his hands creep up her stomach, gently sliding them along her rib cage seeing the goosebumps stick out her skin once his hands cupped her breasts rolling them in the palms of his hands. They aren't big, But they aren't small. They fitted perfectly in his hands like they were sculpted for him, for his hands.

 

Once jamie had herself free from any jeans or underwear, she slowly and painfully dragged herself up onto norman's lap letting his shaft rub and twitch along her slit as she rocked her hips back and forth slicking him up with her body fluid, Norman's fingers rubbed at her hips, playing and rolling her flesh willing helping her move back and forth on him, Norman arched his back letting the profanities slip his lips.

 

"Gon' be over before we start doll" Norman looked in pain, pain from his throbbing shaft just being rubbed against her as she moved, Jamie sat up leaning down on her knuckles on either side of Norman's head, She bucked up her hips and arched her back linning up him with him, "Norman" jamie whispered again to herself while watchingng him. 

 

She sank down, hard and fast. Almost to fast to Norman's liking feeling his testicles swell, "Shit" he groaned bending his head back. She wasn't as tight as he hoped, she was a real woman that's body held the sighs of being used rather than some inexperienced collage bitch. 

 

His eye's flashed shut as his large hands found her hips, letting them move slowly together. She swayed her hips from side to side, bouncing slightly using his chest as leverage so she didn't fall off.

 

Norman loved the sight of her bouncing breasts and hair flying everywhere, what really caught his attention was the long strang of curly hair that fell in front of her face, sticking to her lips. Norman bit his lip and bucked his hips up and down picking up on the speed she was lacking in. Jamie lay on his chest, wrapping her hands in his hair as norman wrapped his arms around her and drawing his legs up a little and began to plow into her at high speed, slowing down rolling his hips while pushing upwards, "Fuc- Norman, deeper" 

 

Jamie whimpered against his neck letting her tongue move up to his ear, biting down softly on his earlobe. "Roll over" He grunts out, coughing slightly to get rid of thr groan stuck in his throat.

 

Jamie pulled of his body and quickly lay on her back, legs wide for his broad hips to lay between. Norman picked up her left leg hooking it over his hip and thrusted back inside her, going as far as he could slowly banging into the moaning girl as her nails raked his back.

 

"Deeper" She commanded again, Norman nodded his head, sliding back he picked up her legs and lay them on his shoulder, her toes rubbing against the side of his head. "So beautiful" he breathed out, licking at his thumb and index finger leaning in to pinch at her perky nipple before giving her breast a tight, firm squeeze in his large rough hand. "Norman" Jamie whined underneath norman rubbing her toes in his hair.

 

Norman leaned over her body bucking up her hips with her feet on his shoulders allowing him to get deeper inside until she was whinning and moaning, panting like a dog on a summers day. Norman placed his hands on the top her head pressing her down as he pulled up reaching her cervix with his large swollen dick, Norman bucked his hips causing jamie to shudder, "again" she whispered kissing his lips, norman kissed her back dragging his hips back and forth rocking hard and deep insider her.

 

"Oh shi- Oh fuc- Norman!" She moaned arching back, "Yeah, ya' like that? Gon' tear this pussy up" He growled like an animal pounding inside her letting her leg's slip down from his shoulders moving faster inside her picking up his rapid speed.

 

"Gon' cum on ma dick! Yeah, gon' be nice and good, gon' make ya' feel great" He reacted with a growl into her neck slowing down as he watched jamie's face go red and stiff, her eyes shut over and mouth went wide as she arched underneath him. "Nor-" she tried to speak when she became really tight around him he had to grip onto the headboard rather than at her hair or body as they both came, his knuckles turned white from his grip on the board and her's white from the grip on his shoulders.

 

"-Man" 

 

She finished what she was about to say before her orgasm with a puff of laughter. "Oh my god. That was, that was. Oh my fucking god" they both laughed together, as norman slipped from above her to beside her.

 

"A like a cuddle, kay?" he rolled his eyes snuggling into her back wrapping them in the bedsheets, "Didn't say anything" she defending, then realised. 

 

She was falling hard for the trucker


	14. Chapter 14

remembering the way she felt underneath his skin, the palms of his large callous hands always lightly trailed up her skin following the little freckles or moles that made a pathway along her skin. The smell, her smell the street lights casted a low glow reflecting from her skin making her look like a goddess beneath my large body.

'Norman' she boldly moans out, nails digging into my back leaving half moon scars to match the others. My lips trail up her chest and neck while my hands continued to roam her pale skin, "Please, still with me" She groaned wrapping her body around minds so i couldn't escape her clutches. "Come back to me Norm" taking a hard bite from my ear. 

____

Norman jumped from another nightmare, another reason why he became a trucker. Sleepless and dreamless nights are the one's he prays for,. The nightmare wasn't a nightmare, it was remembering something that's no longer there that made it a nightmare. The woman he once walked the earth for, The woman who taughts and haunts his self-consciousness late at night.

Norman looked over to his left, Jamie lay with her exposed back to him. The sheet cradling her hip showing off her curvy figure, the red motel sign light filled the room making it surrealistic that it was happening. The beautiful woman curled up beside his body, naked and intertwined with each other, feeling the warmth from her radiated against his lower naked half and began to feel the excitement of early morning glory begin to rise.

Norman chewed on his lower lip propping himself on to his elbows with his body twisted with hers, he pushed his hips forward until he heard a small gaspy moan escape jamie's plump pink lips, "Mmm again" her self consciousness begged pushing her hips backwards to meet his.

Norman pushed the sheet downn gripping it in his large hand and chucking off their tangled bodies, it was a sight of sheer beautiful norman thoughts as he let his rough hand slide up and down the side of her thigh watching her with a smirk as she reacted to his touch by bringing her leg up and clenching her thighs together crashing his right knee near enough.

"Ya' want me baby?" He whispered into her ear with a shakey breath moving his hand up and down in small circular motions, "yes normy" she pouted in a sleepy voice and her eyes shut still, the small freckle just under her right eyebrow really drew him in, it was so sexy especially when she would raise her brow or scowl.

Jamie lifted her right leg up settling it over norman's giving him the access to slide between her leg's as she lay her foot flat behind him, "Norm" Jamie whimpered as he slide his large thick tip against her taking all her juices as a lubricant, "yea' baby, i hear ya' moanin' for me. Wat'cha want? Tell me so i can give it to ya" Norman nipped her earlobe with a growl as she arched her back end into him grinding her hips biting her lip keeping back her pleading groans. 

"You know what i want" Jamie playfully laughed arching backwards until norman's tip gracefully entered her in an antagonizing speed. Norman grunted outloud gripping onto her shoulders pulling her back into his large inflated chest, Jamie was alot tighter than last night and from this angle it was even tighter.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, locking his hands together keeping her in place as they rocked their hips together as she pulled forward he went backwards both pushing in together as the slow speed they both seemed to enjoy. The sweat was already forming in his forehead and lightly down her back sticking to his chest.

Norman couldn't keep this slow lacking sex going, he didn't want it slow the animal the beast is rising. Norman doesn't do passion, Norman doesn't do patience neither. 

'Mmm' the purring from her lips only set the spark inside his mind ablazing, adding fuel to the fire egging him on. She taughts by the way she licks her lips or bounces her hips with his movements.

"Roll baby" his hands slip from her shoulders to her waist gripping his fingers into her soft pudgy skin bruising under his tough, Jamie giggles and lets him guide her to how he wants still buried deeo inside her. Norman rolls over so he is on his back and his hands hold her body up by the small of her back as she places her feet firmly on either side of his legs and her arms holding up her weight bending at the shoulders.

Once she was sorted and situated not to fall off, Norman went all turbo dick on her rocking his hips up and down bouncing on the bed back up towards her, the muscles of his arms bulged out holding her weight up trying not to shake from the pleasure.

"Oh God!" Jamie frustratingly yells as norman hits all the right spots and at same time by pulling away quickly before the proper electrical charge of pleasure wave could reach her nerve endings, Jamie almost yelled out from the pleasure. "Nor- Pl-" jamie was cut off by his rapid speed erupting inside her. "What ya' want baby?" he asks wrapping his hand around her neck pulling her down to him to kiss and suckling on her neck leaving his mark.

"Play with me" Norman almost whined at her begging him to take her and play with her. He would have made a snarky remark but he could see her trembling legs and arms, norman let her lay on his chest while her head slipped between his head and collar bone. 

He placed his knees between her legs spreading her legs wide to the bare wall, "this wha'cha want lil' girl?" he asked snaking his left hand down rubbing against her hip bone with his wrist as his fingers slowly found her swollen clitrois, all it took was a tiny flick before she came around him, shuttering like a wreck moaning his name while it got caught in her throat. Once she came down from her own high and breathing back to normal, he rolled them over again until his body was on hers.

He wasted no time in pushing back inside her, Jamie pushed her body down and booty back up. "Oh yea' good girl no's how ta' arch that back" norman commented gnawling at his lip trying not to blink as sweat rolled down into his eyes, his hands rubbed up her back slowly before latching onto her shoulders pushing her into him harder than before.

"Nor- Norman!" Jamie tried to speak but he pushed her head into the pillow to shut off her complaining about him going a little to hard and a little to rough, But how can you train a beast to hid if something will always taunt it out? 

'Why hide?' 

Norman took no mercy with his speed and thrusting, banging hard until she screamed from the pleasure which was clear from the way she tightened around him or the sweet moans from her mouth.

Norman may have a monster inside, but he is no rapist.

"Like that huh?" he asked going faster stroking the back of her head bunching her hair in his first enjoying the feeling of it's silk. "Mm, harder" jamie whimpers, norman smirked into her back as he leaned over her. Known she had a kink to having it just as rough as he gives it set him off in a hard burst buried deep within her still. 

Norman rolled from her soaked in sweat body as she moved to reach the sheet. Norman rolled his eyes and looked at her and pointed to the windows, "It's mornin' sunshine, gotta leave soon" he spoke but his body had the opposite idea and crawled under the sheet with her. "Just, one hour. Please?" Jamie batted her eyelashes at him with a pout causing norman to smirk and run his hands over his face rubbing at his eyes.

"What was that about anyway? Never knew you could be rough but a real lover at the same time" Jamie asked cuddling into his side.

"Cause am a man" 

He muttered out rubbing her back gently, dying for a cigarette but not wanting to leave her.

￼


	15. Chapter 15

"Are ya' sure you have to go see this Dave guy?" Norman huffed rubbing at his forehead with frustration. He just wanted to get Jamie in his truck and away to San Francisco. 

Just her and him, Just him and her. Alone, maybe settle down somewhere for a bit! One thing for sure is he wasn't going to let her out his sight. "Yes Norman! It would be rude for me to just.. Disappear" they happily walked along the strip of Las Vegas ignoring all thr blank faces of men, women, child. Lovers and Families.

"I know something i'd love to make disappear inside you!" Norman whispered low sneaking behind Jamie and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist causing them to waddle like duck's together along the burning hot pavement. Jamie snorted a laugh playing swatting at his arms pulling from his overly tight grip, "You are disgusting. Is that all you think about?"

Norman laughed and shook his head, "I think about, food and my truck!" "Yeah yeah, you and that fucking truck" they both chuckled, banging hips together as they walked. "So? 'Bout this dave? What's he like?" Norman asked tilting his cap up a little brushing the ends of his hair away from his eyes. "Um.." Jamie shook her head trying to find a away of explaining. "We have mutual friends. My best friend Devon? He got into trouble a while back with some dealer up here. Dave helped him out! He says he's a good guy.. So..." 

"Dealer? Like, Drug Dealer?" Norman listens to the story, asking questions jamie didn't know how to answer. "Drugs, Guns, Women! Devon was im trouble with it all. Dave helped out, paid off what he owed" "why? Most men involved with that lifestyle always have an agenda" Jamie tilted her head up, Norman looked straight ahead chewing at his bottom lip looking deep in thought about something troubling. "You sound as if you speak from experience?" this question caused Norman to suck in a breath and go almost stiff. "Me? Naw. Just knew guys like that, that's all.." 

"Think this is it" Norman changes the conversation quickly pointing towards a blacked out club with a stiletto of a woman in neon lights hanging above the red doors. "The Naked Lady? Charming" jamie licks her lips reading the sign outloud. "Maybe you can strip for me agai-" Before norman could even breath out his remark about the club, jamie pushed on his stomach playfully making Norman fake an 'ouch' while wrapping his arm around his snorting a laugh. "Come on, let's get this over with" Jamie took his hand and laced their fingers together dragging him to the door which was guarded by a massive beef cake man with a shaved head and a black t-shirt that is far to small for his large hulk body.

"I.D?" oh! Not only is he a large man, he's a large man with a deep deep voice, making jamie feel about two feet tall. "My name is jamie, and am here to see dav-"

"I.D, Please!" he spoke through gritted teeth, "listen up pal! This girl right here? She's like.. A few days late to meet with you're boss. Do you really wanna keep him waiting longer than needed?" Jamie was shocked when Norman gentle pushed her out the way, getting close into the beef cakes face making his voice before a low growl. 

"I.D! Then you can see my boss" 

Norman turned around to look at jamie who stood moving foot from foot gnawing at her lips, "your a real piece of work! You know that?" jamie was confused at why he was getting to angry. But his body language was calm, saved by the bell. Just as the beef cake and norman looked like they were about to have a set one and two with each other when a small Mexican man pushed open the heavy black door allowing the faint sound of music come out. "Steve. It's cool" he defused the situation quickly holding his hand out to him showing it was okay, "Miss Woods?" Norman stepped beside jamie keeping her close, "yes, dave is-"

'Expecting you! Yes, I know everything in Mr. Daves life! We understand why you are here! Please, come inside. Mr. Dave is in his office" 

Jamie looked at Norman, Norman looked at Jamie. 

Jamie is unsuren nervous even while norman is calm as always! As they followed the man inside the club norman made a snort sound looking 'steve' the beef cake up and down calling him a bitch under his breath! Norman wasn't a fighter, but he could hold his own.

"Mr. Dave has been waiting for a week for you're arrival." 

"I'm sorry, I got held up along the way and-" 

"It doesn't matter now miss woods, you are here and Mr. Dave will be very pleased" What did he mean 'very pleased?' why would he be pleased about harboring a murdered. "Sorry for bein' rude and all but who are you?" Norman quizzes. "No need to apologies. My name is Elmos, If you need me.. Just yell" Elmos pushed open a set of purple velvet doors, widening them to the raving club. 

Women and men danced together in time with the music, grinding hips together rubbing side to side. Crowds of men ogling as two women make out with each other. As we walked passed Norman couldn't help but watch with a smirk of amusement. "Stop it" Jamie again taps on his stomach not even earning a glance from him. "Im sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. The club, it can sometimes get a little rowdy" Elmos again apologies slicking his greasy brown hair back behid his ears flashing the gold around his wrist that caught Jamie's eye. "You like the watch Miss Woods? Maybe you're man here could buy you one" 

Norman snorted another laugh, typical. 

Elmos lead us to an office up a set of metal railing stairs over looking the raving loud rowdy club. "Mr. Dave?" Elmos knocks on a black door entering a number into the key pad on the door before pushing the handle down to open the door. "Mr. Dave! Miss woods and her friend have arrived" Elmos holding his hand out allowing us to enter while Norman stayed firmly behind her back. The music is this room is different, it's low with a slow beat to it.

On the left side, sat two women holding hands looking relaxed as a Joint lay burning in the ashtray and on the glass table lay a few thin lines of power, only to be guessed as to be Coke.

On the right sids sat 4 men playing cards with some beer being passed around with some low chatter. Then in front of them, the thick black desk with a skinny man with slick backed blonde hair sat at it on the phone. 

"Mr. Dave! Miss woods is here" Elmos folds his hands over his stomach. Introducing us!

"I'll call you back!" Mr. Dave clicks the phone down with a silent whisper before looking up showing off his massive brown eyes and a welcoming smile.

"Miss Woods! I've been waiting so long for you" 

His smile is creepy, Why has Norman left her side? Why is the sound off the door clicking shut echoing in her ears. What's going on here?


	16. Chapter 16

As the door lock clicked shut, the two women making out on the sofa with the lines of coke on the rich looking glass table with a few rolled up 100 dollar bills used for snorting the disgusting substance also laid around the glass and some on the floor. Disgusting skanks!

"This is, This is wonderful that you have finally turned up" Dave clapped his hands together and stood up from his large black leather chair. Not feeling Norman's strong presence beside Jamie make her feel weaker and more vulnerable. "I'm so sorry Dave, I didn't mean to disrespect you in an-" 

"Disrespect? I like that man" Dave smiled and chuckled giving a much larger man of colored skin a nodding look. "Who's you're friend? Sure I've crossed paths with a man that looked just like you" Dave moved from behind his wide desk making small steps across his purple shaggy carpet eying out norman, Jamie turned to look at him. Never had she seen him seem so shy hiding behide his hair looking everywhere apart from the oncoming man.

"What did you say your name was again partner" his sentence held a dig at Norman's choice of clothing. Black washed jeans with a rip in the knee with a simple black shirt and his maroon and dirt cream hat. "The mans talking to you brother!" bellowed out the large black man that had stayed by Dave's side as we first walked in. His overly loud voice that boomed made jamie jump slightly including the two females on the sofa but they're highs took over causing them to burst into a fit of giggles, "ma name's Norman, Norman reedus" he flicked his fringe from his eyes to look at dave but then looked away again, jamie felt the atmosphere in the room was thickening by the second. Her eyes glassed over from fear and held back tears, she didn't like the situation she had landed herself in along with Norman. 

"Reedus huh?" Dave questioned sucking his bottom lip in through his overly white teeth that shined almost. "Hey Fabio, Doesn't that name ring a bell a lil' bit?" he called over his shoulder towards the large black man, now known as Fabio. "That bell is a ringin' boss" He answered reaching under the desk with his extremely big arm with a hand big enough to cover jamie's whole face, he stood at the height of a good 6'6 with a body like king Kong's, under the fear jamie thought only of the big monkey climbing the empire state building while being shot at by those damn fighter planes. 

A single hot, burning tear slid down Jamie's tanned cheek which never went unmissed by the gleaming Dave. "Oh no princess, are you crying?" Dave asked faking a petted shaking bottom lip. Stupid fucking question she thought with the desire to roll her eyes.

"Course not" she wiped her eyes dry. "Im just sweating, from my eyes" her humor caused dave to chuckle, "I liked that, I like you. Devon said you could be funny" Fabio pulled the worse thing she could have imagined at this moment out from under the desk, it was a small wooden bat with a metal handle with a thick black screw holding it on. "He also told me about your.. Boyfriend! Oh yes he did, he really did" Dave grinned clicking his fingers together commanding fabio to hand the bat over. 

Jamie walked as he twirled the bat around, "Did she tell you about that Norman? Huh.. That she stabbed her defenseless boyfriend to death.. How many times was it?"

"Stop it! Please just stop" Jamie almost begged allowing the tears to stream down her face, Norman couldn't save her. He was still too busy hiding behind his hair. 

"I'LL FUCKING STOP WHEN I FUCKING WANT TOO STOP! Okay?" Dave yelled taking a hard grip of the bat and swinging it as hard as he could into the side of norman's left leg causing him to yell in pain and crumble to the shaggy carpet, his natural response was to grab at his leg as Dave laid into him again this time hitting him in the back even harder, the noise of the object hitting his flesh and bones thudded around the large office along with his sobs wails. Jamie couldn't do anything apart from feel her own body crumble and heart break as he laid into him over and over again until his moans and pleas stopped. 

Dave had enough, he threw the bat across the room hitting of the wall and dropping onto the sofa the two females took up. "Why? Why did you do that? WHY?" Jamie screamed at him over her sobs. "He ain't dead" he huffed out almost feeling proud. "Leave us!" Dave yelled out, "Are you sure boss?" Fabio looked stunned from his demand, "Did i FUCKING stutter? Get out you fat piece off shit" Dave shouted tossing a glass a the wall behind him shattering splitters of glass down the back of his neck. 

It tool seconds for them to leave, Fabio growled picking to the two women up and dragging them with him. The music from the club was still loud as the door opened and closed again. Dave moved behind his desk and took a seat pulling out a cloth to wipe the sweat from his forehead, Jamie fell to her knees to check on Norman, make sure hes still breathing. "Norm, Norm?" she asked in a whisper moving his blood soaked hair from the side of his face. 

"Do you know what i think about jay?" Jamie wasn't fond of this nickname when she looked up at Dave she growled at him with a hard scowl she has learned from Norman over the past few day's. Dave just smiled, "I think about, bitches and money. Mainly money because without money you are without bitches. Without bitches i am without a club and then i am without even more fucking money" he laughed as she continued to glare at him with tear soaked eyes.

"Norman down there, bleeding on my 5,000$ shag. He worked for me" Jamie lightened up on her glare and moved it to norman, feeling shocked. "He ran out on me with $50,000. That's alot of my fucking money! I lost out on a big deal to expand the club and had a few bad men on my tail after a debt i couldn't pay! I had to.. Sell my favourite bitch. Jessie, yeah! She had the club bouncing every night with her dancing and she had me bouncing too late every night. If you catch my drift" Dave smiled wickedly rubbing at his scruffy chin.

"Are you.. Going to kill him?" it was a question she couldn't avoid, plus it rolled out her mouth fast than she liked it too. "Maybe! First.. Me and the boys will have to teach him what happens when you cross me. The filthy traitor" Dave growled the last past taking a swig of the alcohol in his glass. Jamie burst into tears, she couldn't stand the thought of him being hurt in such away.

"Tell me, Does your heart cry for him?" He asked and she nodded as drops of water fell onto her lap. "You are free to go, I hold no grudges with you! I promised Devon i would help you" Jamie couldn't leave him, not now after her feelings grew for him.

"How much?" She asked. 

"How much what my princess?" Dave asked confused.

"How much money, do you want for him to be spared?" Jamie had the money, her father is a rich weathly man. It just meant once she made the transactions with him the cops would trace it to her and she would be caught and put in jail. 

Dave shook his head with a smile, "No amounts of money could replace a woman like Jessie" 

Jamie couldn't, She wouldn't.. She is.

"Take me then as a replacement for what he lost" she suggested looking at Norman.

"And what would you require if i agreed to such a transaction?" Dave interests had been peeked as he leered into her soul almost. "That you.. Let him go, without anymore harm" 

Dave laughed, "are you fucking with me?" She shook her head, "just make sure hes okay! Let him live and i will ne yours for as long as you need" Jamie finally looked up him. 

"You have a deal princess" Dave smiled and yelled for Fabio to come back in. "Yeah boss?" he asked opening the door. "Take Mr. Reedus here, fix him up and send him packing" Dave never took his eyes of jamie as he spoke. "But boss, what abou-" 

"What? Do i fucking speak Russian? Get him fixed up and sent packing. Okay?" 

"Yeah boss." Fabio nodded and reached down picking Norman's unconscious body up and over his shoulder.

Jamie had made a deal with the devil as it seemed.


	17. Chapter 17

My new home wasn't so bad.

It had a kitchen with everything that was needed from cooking to cleaning even has a fridge filled with different types of fresh fruit and vegetables. The bathroom wasn't a bathroom, it was a walk in shower with steam room features. My new roommate Danni said it was the best place to go after dancing for 7 hours+ Danni serves as the late night dancer, she doesn't need a pole to grind on. She had her own skill and her own style, all she needed was a catwalk platform, a light and some high heels. Danni could rule the world with her looks, her thin waist with massive thighs and a booty to match! Her body belonged to a goddess, plus she is only using the money as a way to pay for school.

Her history mindset and wide knowledge from the time jesus made the world better up to the knights of templar taking the holy grail as Solomon's temple burned and apparently hiding it on Oak Island yes, Danni had the brains, the looks and the humor. The two bedroom apartment we lived in was on the second floor of a 8 apartment building block just a short walk from the club. Each two bedrooms apartment on this block was filled with the other girl's that work for Dave.

The den mother of the all the girl's, now me. Rikki the rattlesnake! She's known for her green hair and poisonest tongue, She took take of the girl's here she cleaned the blood from their lips if a man got to hands on with them. She got them morning after pills if they take a man home, the girl's here aren't whores. They just dance for the money and in they're free time if they want to be paid for sex they aren't short of men to pick from. But rikki is the real deal with the real sharp nails to match, of course she wasn't interested in housing Dave's new plaything but he apparently doubled her pay for the troubles.

I didn't want to dance at the club, I didn't want to sleep with Dave or do anything for him. I wanted to leave and find Norman, at least i got to see him exit the club awake but drowsy from being beated too an almost bloody pulp. The way his eyes glanced at mines as they carried him outside, it was enough to break my heart but i couldn't live with myself i he had died and i got to live, it wasn't fair.  
____

"He ain't comin' girl" Danni broke Jamie out of her trance as she stood at the window looking into the carpark. "Wha?" she answer without any energy just standing there, staring at the empty space. "That guy, he ain't gonna come save you like a knight of a white horse" 

Jamie knew Danni was right, he's probably long gone by now. "I know I just can't stop thinking about him, you know?" Danni shrugged her shoulders while counting a bunch of dollar bills laid out on the table in front of the sofa. "That all from tonight?" Jamie quizzed peeling herself from the window and taking a seat on the armrest, Danni flicked her black shiny hair. "Hell naw baby, This is from devil night last week" 

Devil night, the only time that dave allowed the men who came into the club access to his dancers if they are willing to fuck for cash, Devil night. The dancers become the prey to all the greasy slobbering men. "Don't look gloomy about it chick, it's worth the money" Danni tried to reassure Jamie who let out a small smile. "Dave won't let any man put they're hands on you while he's got ya' so you won't have to do what we do" 

"How do you?.. Do what you do?" Jamie shyly asked playing with her fingers. "How do i fuck strangers? Easy" Danni tossed a handful of cash on to the table and turned her body to look at me. "The eyes, if you stare at a man while doing it they believe everything is about them. That you care for them" 

"And do you?" Jamie asked sliding off the armrest and on to the sofa beside Danni. "Of course not, all i care about is what is inside their wallet's" 

"Oh" jamie grumbled out while Danni chuckled showing her straight white teeth, "tell me about him" she asked tucking a leg underneath her so she could get more comfortable. "Who?" Jamie tried to play her question off not feeling like talking about Norman. It makes her miss him more. Danni rolls her eyes and picks up a pillow playing hitting Jamie on the arm. "About the dude you are pining after.." 

Jamie sucked her bottom lip between her teeth with a smile, "He is an amazing man, so gentle yet rough but mainly gentle. His blue eyes looked like the deep sea, filled with wonders but.. It turned out i didn't know how at all! He had secrets.." Danni scoffed. "Don't all men have secrets? I've banged so many single married men that i have lost count off" "Its not the same as that, he had different secrets. He wasn't like that at all" Jamie tried to defend him but Danni just rolled her eyes shaking her head, "Whatever secrets he had, doesn't matter now. Hes gone and isn't coming back!" 

"But you love him.. Isn't that worth anything?" Danni asked with a more serious face with her head tilted, "it's worth everything" Jamie admitted with a smile and a single tear. "You better hide that fear before you see dave tonight, he can sense fear" Danni jumped up pulling her jeans up higher over her hips before reaching down for her make-up bag. "Can you contour?"

"What's that?" Jamie wasn't big on make-up, she could put on eyelashes and do her lipstick. She didn't feel the need for girls to wear a ton of make-up. "It shapes the face, shows off you're cheekbones" Danni pouted her lips like a fish but sucked in her cheeks showing the now obvious bronzer lines. "I think i'll pass, Dave said i was beautiful with my natural look"

"Oh.. Okay, well? I better go and.. Get ready then." Danni's loud footsteps echoed along the flooring, seemingly in a bad mood at the rejection. Jamie stood from the sofa and went back to the window to again like always watched an empty carpark hoping Norman will show up.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie never dressed to impress Dave, she didn't wake a ton of make-up or big shiny high heels. She ignored the dress that he had given Danni for her to wear for the night including the sexy expensive underwear to match.

Hair tied up in a high messy ponytail, a plain white thin strapped vest top, dark blue skinny high waisted jeans with a rip in the knee matched with plain black slip on shoes. Jamie wasn't going to be sexy for him, she wasn't going to be sexy for anyone unless it was Norman.

"Y'know Mr. Dave isn't going to be impressed that you aren't wearing his gifts" Jamie rolled her eyes at Fabio as he escorted her too the club to really make sure she doesn't make a run for it. "The dress was too tight, I couldn't breathe wearing it" Jamie frowned looking at the dirty pavement. Fabio chuckled deeply rolling his shoulder's and cracking his neck, "s'pose that's a good enough excuse" Jamie looked up at the big black man casting a shadow over her small frame, they both smiled at each other as if they had an understanding to each other. 

"Can i ask something Fabio?" Jamie whispered even though no one was around to hear her question, "sure sweet thing?" His voice is so deep, it could rattle glass if he stood close enough and barked. "Norman, What happened to him?" he huffed a sigh and shook his head, "I dunno birdie, Even if i did.. I couldn't tell you"

"Why not?!" Jamie almost sounded like a child not getting a sweet hearing his answer. "Incase you run off after his ass, that's why! The boss would kill me for telling you!" She understood his loyalties lay with Dave but for a moment she hoped he would be the one to help her. Fabio could feel the pain for her, he would hear it when she spoke and see it behind happy eyes, he hated seeing a woman sad his momma brought him up to respect all women. "Look birdie," Fabio stopped her from walking with a sigh biting at his lower lip looking around making sure there was no prying ears listening in. 

"Boss, he keeps a file in his desk it's full off all transactions and flight stamp's. Behind this file he keeps a black book filled with all the people he has disposed off . You just better hope yo' boys name in that book"

Jamie felt the fear rise in her, the fear off his name being there. But she jamie Fabio a little nod understanding he was telling her.. If you wanna find him? Do some snooping. Snooping was easy for jamie, Hiding was too.

Getting inside the club, it's quiet apart from a group of men playing carda in the back booth beside the stage.

The club is set out like this; You walk in the doors, on the right is a lady at a window ready to take you're coats and bags, to the left a large walk-way with a few tables and chairs with the bar at the bottom, the railing stopped half way allowing you to enter the dancefloor or view the stage. Straight forward from the door is booths with a set of metal spiral steps going to the 1st floor which is where the private dances take place or for the richer men to drink. The club is simple colours, Purples and blacks and silver too. Silk laced cloth's hanged from the stage making it reflect the lighting.

The club isn't just a club, It can be a place of tortured souls too. Danni had told Jamie a story off a dancer who worked here when she started, a rich younger man by the name 'Casper' came in every night just to watch the dancer on stage until he had finally asked to have her for the night. That night was the worst off all nights, Casper had rules that he liked a woman to abide by.

1) No eyecontact, If you gave him it he would give you two black eyes in return. 

2) No touching him unless he wanted you too, this action would cause him to burn the tip of your finger's with a fluid lighter.

And 3) No laughing. Danni said laughing was something he hated with a passion, She figured he must have been bullied and laughed at as a child. Laughing at Casper, even if he made a joke resulted in him forcing the woman on the bed and burning anything small and metal near and having it placed in their mouth.

Danni told Jamie about that one night, Casper came into the club. It was the first storm off the year in the dessert, he came in with his shaggy dark brown hair sticking too his forehead, his big brown eyes and boyish good looks made him almost irresistible too the opposite sex. Danni spoke about how she was working the floor at the time, asking the old men with large stomachs if they would like a drink or a top-up. She remembered his thin frame lean over the bar and ordering a shot of whiskey, she had smiled to herself as he downed it in one go but pulled a face at it burning his throat, she even remembered the way his nose wrinkled in disgust but it didn't stop him ordering another. 

She said he must have been in his early 20's, So young looking for a hell hole that he had wondered into. She wanted to talk to him, maybe take him home and show him a good time but was in defeat the moment she walked onto the stage.

Demi-god, Dave called her. His weekday and weekend wonder. 

Danni had showed jamie a photo that she was in, her hair was shoulder length a light chestnut brown that was wavy at the ends, her smile was the brightest out off everyone else in the photo. The tight pick corset and stocking's to match had embedded rhinestones that also sparkled in the light. Jamie asked Danni what happened to her, Danni took a deep breath as her eyes watered.

Demi had caught the eye off Casper, Casper wanted her and he had her. He took her back too her place, Demi recalled the night as amazing when she woke up in hospital 8 day's later. He couldn't have been nicer, the way his hands lightly held her body, the way his nose grazed her body as he smelled her. But she made a mistake, She laughed. She let out a small giggle, because he lasted no more than 5 minutes in the bedroom. 

Casper began to pace around the bedroom, his hands twitching and head shaking as he was lost somewhere off past torment in his mind. Bullies? Bad parent's? Doesn't matter. It messed him up, He was crazy. 

Demi wrote down to the police in hospital suffering from burns from the throat, her mouth was scarred shut and lip's stuck together from the once melted flesh. He asked her if it was funny? Was it hilarious? He jumped onto her small body as she began to panic and try to fight him off, Casper sat on her naked chest and placed her arms under his knees trapping her from moving. The rest was a blur, a blur off fire and pain that led to her passing out from shock.

When jamie asked how she knew all this, It was even all more shocking when Danni burst out crying that Demi had been her roommate, her younger sister who had fell deeply in love with Casper the moment she laid eyes on his. He was her age, Her type. His eyes held his soul for that night before he lost it and became something from a horror movie. Demi left, went back to her parent's in Canada still deeply in love with that side off Casper she first met. Jamie had also asked what happened to him? Danni almost growled how demi was blinded by love still and refused to give a statement on his appearance, or his name. She refused to write it down and have him locked up.

"He still comes to the club, Every last friday off the month. Sick bastard holds a torch to the place as his first escaped jail sentence" 

Jamie had hated that dani told her about Casper, She hated that it was the last Friday off the month and she was heading into a place he was no doubt lurking. Now she was glad to be hiding out in Dave's office. 

________

A/n

Casper is actually portrayed by Devon Bostick.

Who is currently playing jasper in The 100

And also played Rodrick Heffley in Diary Of a Wimpy Kid. :-)


	19. Chapter 19

Cypress Hill's remix of Pig's played over the club.  
[a/n; Fun Fact, This song was used in Triple 9. The movie that Norman was recently in. I went to the cinema to see it! It was good but hard too follow]

Men hollered and women cheered in their booths or at their table's just easy life unknowing that the club is just a farce for the rich men to pick whore's at the end off the night but Jamie learned from Danni that most the girl's aren't doing it for fun or thrills or drugs. They do it too pay for the life they want, too be Doctor's or lawyer's or whatever they want too do but they want better than sometimes fucking men for money is the way too do it.

Fabio escorted jamie too dave's office, "Yo boss, you're woman is here" His thick fingers on large hands covered the door handle completely twisting it gently as if he would break it off. As he pushed the door open and Jamie slinked around his large frame dave lifted his hesd from his desk rubbing at his nose with a long hard sniff. Great, a coke head! Jamie thought at she put on a fake smile. Dave's crooked smile fade as his eyes roamed her body and noticed she wasn't wearing the dress he picked for her. "What's, what's with this? Huh?" Dave folded his arms and brought his left hand up too his face and rested it on his cheek. "Where is the fucking dress, that I picked up for you?" 

Jamie looked at Fabio with worried eyes, "The dress didn't fit, I'm sorry" Jamie lied, it did fit. It was beautiful but she wasn't his doll to dress up. "Why didn't it fit? You are a size 16 no?" How does he know this? Dave waved his hand out towards her stomach. "Are you pregnant with bastard child?" Bastard what?! Jamie shook her head, "Oh god no! I can't have ki-" Dave stopped her with a chuckle clapping his hands together. "That's great, That's fucking perfect" 

"Why is that perfect?" Jamie asked with a raised eyebrow taking a seat on the chair infront off his desk. "I love bare-back sex" Jamie grinned her teeth till near breaking them at his vulgarity. Fabio grunted, probably feeling uncomfortable. Dave looked away from jamie to his worker. The smile dropped as if he remembered something, "ah, yes" He waved his finger in the air stretching his back. Dave quickly scurried too a green safe sat on a shelf. Beep Beep Beep beep. The noise seemed to continue as his long lanky finger and dirty finger nail tapped different numbers. 

The safe let out one continuest beep as Dave pulled the handle down and opened it. Jamie closed her eyes thinking he was mad at here, Dave was going to shoot her for not wearing the dress he picked out but she was wrong, Dave pulled out the safe a flat velvet blue box that was no bigger than his right hand. He turned to jamie and laughed sucking in his bottom lip shaking his head with amusement "A gift, for you" She opened her eyes as he came towards her lifting the top off the case open, "For me?" she asked pulled a weird face with confusion while taking a peek at the sparkling gems in the case. "It would have looked better with the dress, but i guess this outfit will have too do"

The diamond necklace is shinning bright, different colours sparkled from if even in the dull lighting. He's trying to buy my love she thought looking at it feeling her hands begin to violently shake, "I can't except such a gift dave, I-" Dave hooked the necklace around his left index finger gently pulling it from the silk fabric is lay on inside the box, while he tossed the box on the desk he tried his best at silencing her. "It's a gift you must take, you are my woman and shall be treated like a queen" Jamie awkwardly smiled, "How much was it?" She knew she wasn't too ever ask the price off a present, she could hear her mother's harsh voice in her ears. "Don't be so disrespectful girl"

Dave laughed as he used his finger motioning for her to stand and turn, She wasn't a tall girl. Once she had her back to him, he asked in a whisper that fanned across her neck causing her body to react and shiver, the cold jewel's rested against her collar bones and neck once the chain clicked together behind her and Dave pulled away his hands Jamie slowly turned looking down on seeing the bottom of the necklace, Jamie never knew nor wondered how heavy diamonds were but now she knows. They would definitely hold her down in the ocean. "You, are mine and the people out there. They need to know that!" His voice went heavy and dark as his large hands covered her shoulders completely digging his fingers into her flesh so hard she wanted to winch in pain but Jamie held it back, she always held back. Like a dangerous predator that stalked it's prey before silently mawling it into death.

"Thank dave, never has such a gift been bought for me" those are the words his small little brain wanted to hear, if she accepted his gift then she accepted him. Dave liked to shower his woman in gift's especially since he needed to have a small tracking device placed inside each and every single one. He also needed that control and power to make out he had little birds everywhere watching everything for him. Dave turned jamie's small delicate little frame around in his hands to face him, Never had he seen such a beauty it was almost to perfect to be true, that she would be stolen from another man made his blood boil and mind to spin.

"You are beautiful, like a little doll. So delicate but so dark" Dave allowed his finger's to gently brush up her rib cage to the side of her boob, trailing up to her throat. Jamie loved the sensation she got from when Norman had felt her all over but this, it make her shake inside and mentally vomit. She was shocked but not frighten when his right hand gripped her chin lifting her head so she would look him in his grey eyes. "If any should touch you.." he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "I will fucking castrate him and make you eat whatever i cut away" when his fingers let go off her face he shoved her back almost with a fake stupid smile.

"Now leave me, go to the bar and stay put! I have work to do" he flicked his wrist towards to the door motioning for her to leave, Jamie didn't have to be told twice.


	20. Chapter 20

The club's music rip-roared around everything, so loud my glass of Orange juice had little ripples from the vibrations of the speakers and the heels of the beautiful slim with little curves women dance on stage for the cheering and leering men. Jamie sat on the purple velvet stool leaning against the bar rail facing the stage too watch the moves the women could do. Jamie was impressed by them, how they could wake up every morning and say 'time for work' knowing this is what they are coming too. 

Drooling stupid men, some on stag do's with their friends and others that look like rich successful men with trophy wives at home reading bedtime stories too they're children ignoring them when they ask 'when is daddy coming home?' Surely the wives weren't stupid enough not too know where their men had went too at night.

You also got men like Norman, the truckers. Men traveling the long road alone, making a quick stop for entertainment when they got bored off sitting and driving watching the dusty road just pass by. Jamie got hot with jealously thinking about Norman being one of these men once before, stopping by for a quick paid fuck it didn't agree with her. She was sure he would be jealous if he knew about the 'boys' she had been with before Parker, the boys she has met in the bar or the ones from school who said they loved her too get in her pants then they just stop talking to her. Ignoring her calls, her emails, laughing with his buddies in the hallways at school but they would go quiet and stare as she walked passed with her head down clutching her books. She was stupid, she only lost her virginity when she moved too a new school, the girls all wanted too be her friend at first to know everything about her.

When the girl Bethany asked if she was a virgin or not, the sweet girl Jamie once remember still feels the eyes of all the other popular girls waiting for an answer, things went downhill fast when she said she was a virgin, SHE WAS ONLY 15, girls her age still played in the woods, climbing trees with the boys from her hometown not out kissing boys behind the bike shed or having quick boring sex at the weekends when they're parent went out to work.

Jamie never got the 'let me hold your hand and hold you close while I rip you apart' way of losing her virginity, No. She lost it under a tree in the middle of the woods to a dude named Hank, tall for his age, hair was jet black with thick black eyelashes and big brown eyes. He was perfect to all the girls, girls also claimed to have slept with him and aborted his baby. Wish I could say it was lies, What made losing her virginity in the woods to a womaniser? He made her put her own jacket down.

Jamie snapped out her childhood thoughts to the sound of the rattling phone from behind the bar ringing loudly, Jamie eyed it up getting a fright that made her remember her grandmothers house, she had one of those dial one button at a time phone that rang so loud you could hear it from the grave.

''Hold on, I'll check friend' 

The bartender slings his wash cloth over his left shoulder pressing the phone on a thick cord underneath his sweaty chin. "Got a call for birdie? Yeah uh.. Birdie?" The bartender hollars from the bar top to myself and the punters around, Jamie started to tick almost.. Feeling this could be Norman as he called her birdie many times before. 

She slowly raised her hand. Like she was back at school asking the teacher a question. "You birdie?" He asks eyeing her up and down noticing the Jewels round her neck. "Yes sir, I'm birdie" the sweat ball gave her another funny look but shrugged sliding the phone from its capacity under his neck and into her small hands. 

Jamie gave him a small smile before putting the phone to her ear, he took the hint to back off just a tad giving her some privacy. "Hello?" She held the phone up closely to her ear handing on to it with both hands.

"Hey Birdie, I miss you."

His voice came in that same gritty way she always remembered, the husk in it showed he had a drink or two just to be brave enough to call. "Norm, I miss you" she almost weeped and melted into the phone. It went quiet on Normans side, all too quiet. "Norman? Hello? Are you there still?" She asked wiggling her hips in her seat with angst at him going suddenly quiet.

His groan sounded tired, "I'm sorry about everything Jay, Please believe me when I say that" Jamie was confused, Norman sounded as if he was wanting to break up. "I will come get you jay, I will" "I know you will Norman" Jamie whispered into the old phone leaning into the bar expecting some more privacy. "Where are you? I can get away from here but once I leave I need to know you are waiting for me" 

"I'm at a motel, just outside of town" Jamie could hear Norman's deep chuckle, "its got a damn dancing cactus on its sign an-"

The phone goes silent, before Jamie could question what had happened the old phone was ripped from her small hands with force almost knocking her backwards from behind a large man gripped her right wrist and bent it behind her back causing a lot of pain to shoot up her forearm to her shoulder. "Boss will be interested to know what's happenin' girl" this was a new man, a man she hadn't hear before. As she was pulled back and made to stand on her feet she got a good look at him will trying to fight against his hold, "let me go ya' son of a bitch" the man stood about a good 6'5 too big for her to fight off, the gnarly scar down his face showed he was tough with the matching scars littered on his bald head.

Jamie was marched into Dave's room, Dave didn't look to happy with her when he lifted his head snorting in deeply with a finger over one nostril. Dave let out a loud whoop, "that.." He pointed to the white lines of coke on his desk, "that's some good shit, Jane want some?" Dave held the rolled up 100$ bill between his fingers with a smirk, Jamie shook her head, "no and my names Jamie not Jane" she corrected his mistake that wasn't amusing to him. Dave jerked his head signalling for the big asshole that got handsy with her to leave and leave he did.

Dave stood from the desk, walking with a swagger in his stride. "You think you tough? Huh.. Cause you killed a lowlife woman beating rapist?" He mocked, which made her blood boil to the brink almost. "I get rid of worse men like that just for fun, I even get rid of good men just for fun too!" He laughed loudly clapping his hands together the effect of the drugs starting to kick in that made Jamie feel unsafe. 

"You ain't tough girl, you ain't"

He got closer, to close.

The smell of his aftershave was intense, Dave did what she wasn't expecting.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to force her to sway side to side with him. "I love dancing, do you?" He asked with his mouth close to her neck that gave her the gag almost. "Yes!" She answered feeling his arms tighten around her like a snake giving it killer squeeze. "I heard you wanna leave me" he almost sounded needy, needing the effect he never got as a child. Jamie was prepared to lie, "I do" she was honest, sometimes to honest. It's a curse.

Dave pushed her away, turning around with his back to her. They stood silently in each other's company. "Dave?" She asked lifting her left arm to tap his shoulder, on instinct Dave turned around super fast and grabbed onto her wrist forcing her to her knees. "Stop!" She plead with him in pain and fear. "You made me believe that you loved me" his words stuck like a knife, "I never, I never made you believe anything" it's the truth, she never made out she loved him, she thought it was just the drugs messing with his head.

She felt his cold fingers creep down the back of her neck and into the diamond necklace he had bought for her, "stop" she said again looking at the crazy look in his eyes, he gripped onto the back of the expensive necklace ripped it with such force from her neck that sent her body flying to the carpet, once he let her wrist go Jamie jumped to her feet sobbing loudly running for the door, before she could reach the handle, Dave's hands had found her again, pushing her into the wall tearing at her clothes ripping them from her body leaving his finger nails mark as red lines, Jamie was in fear and panic all she could do was tell for help but no one heard, Dave grabbed her arms and pushed her body onto his desk not caring if he hurt her, she was frozen in spot as he bent her over licking at his lips at the sight, he had manage to remove everything apart from her jeans but that was going to be removed.

As his finger hooked onto her waistband all Jamie could do was close her eyes and hope it would be over soon. She heard a loud slap that sounded as if someone punched a pig and then a loud thud. It took her a moment to realise Dave's body wasn't on hers but on the floor. She covered her breasts and turned around slowly with a sob. 

She came face to face with an angry man with a clenched bleeding fist. Her hero.

"It's.. It's you." She sighed in relief.


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie is breathing, hard and fast clinging to her body trying not to expose her chest anymore than it is.

"Fabio" she breathed out, shaking. His large fists are balled up, his shoulders going up and down, nostrils flaring over looking Dave's knocked out body with blood dripping from his thin lips.

Fabio, the giant bear that he is peeled his black hoodie from this frame and handed it to the hand naked woman trying not to look at her, "thank you" she whispered reaching out with one hand while another covers her boobs. 

"Why'd you help me?" It was an honest question and she couldn't quite understand why he would save her from a boss that would have him killed in a minute. Fabio shrugged his shoulders, "couldn't let um' do ma girl like that" Jamie couldn't help but smile, "I always wanted to be someone's homegirl or sista" 

Fabio couldn't help but let out a deep throaty chuckle, "you dangerous girl, every brother want a piece of ya' ass" Jamie pulled the zip up on the hoodie, "what do you mean every brother!" She was confused, yet startled when Dave's body made a grunt noise and moving his arm slightly, Fabio grabbed Jamie by the arm and pulled her out the office and down the stairs making a sharp exit out the back doors behind the stage. 

Fabio came to a halt, stopping Jamie from moving. He looked worried, "what's wrong?" She whispered pulling the hood up and tucking the strands of hair behind her ear, "look girl, this all I got on me but you gotta go if you wanna survive" Fabio reached in his jeans pocket and pulled a few hundred dollar bills and shoved them into her oversized hoodie pocket. "What about you?" She didn't want to leave him, not if he would be killed.

"I can't leave, I got a family girl! Gotta protect them, ya' hear me?" Jamie nodded, she understood that he had to stay and face up to his actions rather than leaving and his family being killed for him saving her. 

"Fabio! Norman said he's at a place with.. A dancing cactus?" They both made a face, was Norman high? "I know this dude, goes by the name Cracker Jack. His band plays down in a bar called The Yard little rock and roll place an hour down the road. He knows every sort of rock and landmark! He'll help ya' find ya' boy. Now go"

Fabio left Jamie standing outside the club, alone as he closed the door and went back inside. Jamie pulled the hoodie tighter over her head and began running in the darkness hopefully heading the right away and she wouldn't get lost and hopefully not run into any goons.  
\----------

Flashback of 16 years ago.

He sat.

He sat for a long time, thumb in his mouth chewing at it frantically while his leg shakes and bounces off the floor.

He just wanted to speak to her, to hear her voice but it was impossible. She was his but she was with him, the monster than took her, the monster than owned her.

''I love you"

She whispered into his ear whenever they were close, his Helena. But she wasn't his, she was Dave's girl, Dave is his best friend.. He can't be in love with his best friends girl. It was disloyal on his part, not hers.

Dave got crazy quick over Helena, believing her name was really Jessie. It always made his blood boil how he constantly called her by the wrong name and she would just sit and smile looking pretty with her dark flowing broke hair.

When Dave called for him to turn up at his place, Norman thought that was it.. He was a goner, no longer going to be apart of the beautiful Mother Earth. 

"Yo Davey!" He called giving his friend of 10 years a hug, "got some shit going down norm, I need you" Norman nodded, he may have been sleeping with the woman Dave loved but he was still loyal when it came to something he needed, Dave had helped him out million times before they always had each other's back in a fight or when some new drug selling Lord rocked up onto the streets, Guns and women used to be something they always ended up messed up in but now it was the bigger shit. 

Guns, Drugs, Money, human trafficking if needed. They had their fingers in a lot of different pies all over the states, they knew everything and everyone they needed it, whether is was a friend or foe.

"This dude, Rocko! Skinny dude that likes flashy shirts.. Ya' know the shit with the silk and the.."

"Loose baggy arms yeah?" Norman cut him off and they both chuckled, "yeah that type of dude, Owes me 50 big ones and I need it back.. Today" Norman hated getting money from people for Dave, it always left with him having broken knuckles or having to pull out a shotgun and threaten them. "Why do you need the money so badly man? You can't be running out already" Norman joked pulling out a skinny cigarette and placing it between his rough lips. 

Dave sat down on the sofa looking as if he saw a ghost, "keep it between us man?"

"Course dude, always" Dave still looked worried, "Jessie is pregnant man, gonna be a daddy" Normans face dropped, along with his heart. "Woah dude, that's uh.. Wow congratulations wow" he tried to pretend to be happy but really he wasn't, this baby could be his just as much as it could be Dave's.

"What's with the face bro? Thought you'd be happy for me?" Dave is manipulative as hell the way he tilted his head while speaking to you, the way he could talk someone into doing almost anything he wanted, he could bend people to his will and do all his dirty deeds the mother fucker.

\-------

Present day.

Norman stood up biting at his thumb nail like he did whenever he was thinking too hard, he paced when he got frustrated back and forth leaving his foot prints in the carpet as he moved.

Norman hated thinking about the past, he hated remembering the things he did and the people he hurt just because Dave told him too. It was happening all over again, Dave.. He went crazy after Helena left, after Norman had stole the money he asked him to get back.

But before Norman could have even thought about doing a job for him he had to know, he had to know if the baby was his and when Helena said yes. He felt his life needing to change, but it couldn't. Not while Dave was around! 

Norman broke away from his thoughts to the sound of the motel's cheap telephone ringing loudly, it was beside the large black old television with an Ariel sticking out the back.

"Yes" he asked with a tone, feeling the rage built up in him that has gathered over the past few days. 

"Where's Jamie?" 

Norman was stunned, Who's this guy? He pressed the phone tightly to his ear holding the cord, "who is this?" 

(A/n) 

I'm going to be adding a few small parts of flash backs from Normans past to help understand what his beef with Dave is. What happened to Helena? Did she really get away or get sold? Why the fuck Dave kept calling Helena Jessie but he kept calling Jamie, Jane. 

He's just twisted. 

Oh yeah.. I forgot.. Is Parker really dead? People survive being shot 11 times.. Surely he could survive being stabbed but.. No one really knows what Devon did with his body. ;-) just a thought.. Or it could just be Devon tracking her down.. Or her rich daddy which is ever worse.


End file.
